Alien VS Ninja
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: There are new powers in New York that can tip the scales in any direction, originating beyond Earth. Have the mutants and the Foot found themselves new and powerful allies, or their greatest foes yet? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, folks, it's time for another story of mine, and this time it's another crossover. Let's see what you think of this. Enjoy!**

 **Aliens VS Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Stranger in New York**

A late evening in the southern parts of New York, a group of the fearsome gang Purple Dragons had just mugged a poor man of everything of value, scaring him away when they were done. The man was lucky to escape unharmed, as many other victims often were badly hurt, or worse.

Hanging out in an alley, the group checked the evening's 'harvest'.

"That bloke was such a chicken!" a rather rotund male with a green mohawk and leather vest said, holding a wallet in his hand.

"Yeah, but just having them give us all their stuff ain't as fun as when we get to beat them for it." said a dark skinned male, sporting a bald head and spiked jacket.

"Hey, look!" a female with pink dreadlocks, jeans shorts and red top said, pointing to the end of the alley. The dozen other members all looked in that direction and smiled as someone was walking towards them, not knowing what awaited them.

It was a male seventeen year-old, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white hoodie, brown cargo pants and green and white shoes. He casually walked up to the gang, not really reacting to their appearance.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't know of any place that serves a good smoothie nearby?" he asked.

"Well, of course we do." one guy with the face filled with piercings said with an evil grin. "Try the burger joint around the corner back the way you came. But you won't be able to afford it."

On that cue, all the members drew their weapons, ranging from pipes and knives to pistols and a sawed-off shotgun, surrounding the teen.

"You just walked into Purple Dragon territory, and you're not getting out without paying the toll! So hand over all your money and that fancy watch of yours, and maybe we'll only hurt you a little!"

"Oh, so you're that kind of people, huh?" the teen said with a smile. Much to the gang's surprise, he didn't even seem fazed by their threat, instead, he started fiddling with his watch.

* * *

Several blocks away, the mutant turtle Michelangelo and his adoptive sister, the lizard mutant Monalisa, were on patrol on the rooftops of New York.

"So far it's been a calm night. Not many bad dudes to beat down." said Michelangelo.

"No, but we're not done yet, Mikey." said Monalisa. "We still have another hour before we meet up with your brothers and go back to the Lair."

"And I can't wait to get back! I'm gonna defend my title of King of the Kart in Mario Kart 8!"

"Just don't make to much of a racket, remember that Pandora will be taking her after-midnight nap by then."

"Sure thing, sis! Wouldn't want to wake up my little niece." Michelangelo said with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud beastly roar echoing through the night, immediately followed by panicked screams and gunfire, only to be replaced by silence after a short moment.

"What was that?!" Monalisa asked.

"Is Tyroth in New York again?"

"He can't be, I talked to Sephie earlier tonight, and they were both staying home from patrol to take care of their twins together."

"But then, what was that?"

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out."

The two mutants hurried across the rooftops towards the origin of the roar, and after a few minutes, they reached the alleyway where the Purple Dragons were, and they could barely believe their eyes.

All thirteen of the gang members had been knocked unconscious, laying all over the area. Two hung over the edge of a dumpster, which seemed to have been thrown to the side as it was upside down. A few others were three floors up on the fire escape, but it didn't look like they were there to begin with, but rather were tossed there.

In the middle of the alleyway lay all of their weapons, all damaged beyond repair as they had been twisted and crumpled almost to a stage beyond recognition. But what really caught the mutants' eyes was the thug that was tied up by a lamppost, the metal post having been wrapped tightly around his torso and arms.

"What the shell? Are you really sure that Tyroth isn't in New York?" Michelangelo said, still having trouble understanding what had happened.

"I am, and that worries me." said Monalisa. "I'm calling the others, this could mean big trouble."

"You mean like the time you were turned into a naga by that cursed necklace? 'Cause I'm getting the same vibes of creepiness now as then."

Ten minutes later, the three remaining turtles arrived. Monalisa had explained for them as best she could as they made their way there, but they had to see it with their own eyes to truly fathom the urgency in Monalisa's voice.

"I'm getting a bad feeling of deja-vu right now." said Raphael as he stood close to Monalisa.

"You and me both, babe." she said. "Any ideas, Donnie?"

"Not really. But they are all alive, and don't seem to have any serious injuries, just a whole lot of bruises. But I agree with Mikey, whoever did this had to be at least as strong as Tyroth, if not even stronger." the brainy turtle said, looking at the thug in the lamppost. "Because that takes some serious strength."

"Yet the one that did this held back enough not to cause too much harm." said Leonardo, giving it all some serious thought.

As he did, the Purple Dragon thug with all the piercings shifted on the ground, groaning as he did.

"Looks like we might get some answers after all." said Raphael, and walked over to the thug, grabbing him by the collar.

"Ugh… what? Who?" he began, then he saw Raphael. "Gha! One of the freaks!"

"We're not freaks!" Raphael protested, but to everyone's surprise, the thug started pleading, in a way they didn't expect.

"You've gotta help us! There's a monster here!" he yelled, holding on to Raphael's arm.

"A monster? You mean like a dragon?" Michelangelo asked, looking both confused and worried.

"No! He was this kid that turned into a giant tiger-monster! Just like that!" the thug said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"This guy ain't right in the head." Raphael said, releasing his grip and pulling his arm free.

"I'm telling you, he was a monster!"

"Talking about me?" a young male voice said from the entrance of the alley, followed by a slurp. Walking towards them was the same teenager that the Purple Dragons had encountered earlier, holding a takeaway cup with a straw in it.

"Mmm. Banana carrot, interesting flavour for a smoothie. You really should try the nearby burgershop, their smoothies ain't half-bad."

Seeing the teen, the thug panicked, quickly crawling and cowered behind Raphael.

"Ahh! That's him! That's the monster!" he screamed. "Please! Don't let him get me! I'll go clean! I promise! Please, just don't let him get me!"

The mutants were at a loss for words. A member of the feared Purple Dragons was pleading for help, their help, with fear and tears in his eyes, all because a human teenager.

"Guess I went a bit too rough on him."

"What's going on here?" said Monalisa, eyeing the teen with great suspicion.

"Who are you, kid?" Leonardo asked, ready to draw his weapons at the slightest sign.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, superhero." the teen said with a big smile.

 **Yep, I did it, I made a TMNT 2003/Ben 10 crossover. Seen a few of these, been having thoughts about it, so I thought; why not try it myself.**

 **You'll be seeing a lot of Ben's different forms, I've tried to include as many as I could, including a few customs.**

 **Stay tuned for Hero Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ben 10**

"I'm Ben Tennyson, superhero." the teen said with a big smile.

The mutants just stared at the teen.

"Seriously? A superhero? You? Sorry, dude, but not even I believe that." said Michelangelo. No-one was more into comics and cartoons than him.

"So it's another of these things, huh? Figures." Ben sighed, but shrugged it off quickly. "Okay, look, I got a lot of explaining to do, but do you think we could do it at your place? From what I've gathered, people don't exactly react well to non-humans."

Leonardo eyed the teen with suspicion, and Ben noticed.

"Dude, if you're worried about me knowing where you hide, I can wear a blindfold if it makes you feel better. Either way, we seriously need to talk." he said.

Thinking about it for a while, Leonardo came to a decision.

"Very well then." he said, much to the shock of his family, which he immediately turned to to explain his decision.

"Leo! What are you thinking!?" Raphael said in a low but agitated voice.

"Listen to me, everything points to Ben being able to single-handedly defeat a dozen Purple Dragons, and that's no small feat. Even we have some problem with that many, yet he is unharmed and they are all unconscious."

"I told you he was a monster!" the thug cut in.

"You stay out of this!" Raphael snapped.

"Plus," Leonardo continued. "there is something special about him, I'm not sure what, but I feel that we can trust him."

"If you think so, Leo, then I'm in. But we might want to take him up on the blindfold all the same." said Monalisa.

Turning back to the waiting Ben, the mutants agreed to his idea.

"Sweet, then we'd better get going." he said, drinking the last of his smoothie and tossing the cup in a nearby trash can.

As they prepared to descend into the sewers, Raphael made sure that the last thug standing left the alley, and he did without any objections. Once he was gone, the mutants and Ben climbed down the ladder of the nearby manhole.

"The sewers, huh? Quaint." Ben said as he tied a piece of cloth over his eyes. "Well, lead the way."

* * *

Splinter walked out from Pandora's room, having checked on the tiny reptile to make sure she was sleeping peacefully, when he heard the entrance open.

'Strange.' he thought to himself. 'My children are back early. I hope nothing bad has happened.'

Walking over to see what had brought them home early, Splinter was quite surprised by what he saw.

"My children? Who is this? And why is he wearing a blindfold?" the old rat asked upon seeing them lead Ben inside.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, master Splinter." said Leonardo.

"This kid claims to be a superhero, and somehow took out a dozen Purple Dragons on his own." said Raphael, still eyeing Ben with suspicion.

"Hey, don't take my word for it, you heard it from one of them as well." Ben said. "I'll remove the blindfold now, if that's okay with you guys."

While Ben scanned his surroundings, Leonardo explained further what little they knew about what had happened, then the mutants all turned to Ben, since he had claimed that it was important that they talked.

"Okay, where do I start? I'm from an alternate universe, dimension, reality or time-stream, whichever it is now, I'm not sure. Either way, a bunch of criminals from my world has escaped, and at least one into your world."

"How do someone escape into a different dimension?" Monalisa asked.

"It helps if there is an accident with a teleporter and a dimensional smoothie shop."

"And that caused a dimensional rift that sent them to other worlds." Donatello filled in, finding it very interesting. "But how did you track them, or get here in the first place?"

"We got tech and support from the smartest being in five galaxies, as well as a few others who know how to travel between dimensions."

"We?" Leonardo asked.

"The Plumbers, and yes, I know, it's a silly name, especially for an intergalactic police force."

"You're a cop?" Raphael asked, looking very sceptical.

"No, I'm a superhero, but I'm also an honorary Plumber, thanks to all I've done, and because my Grampa has a high rank within the Plumbers."

"I got a question. That guy said you turned into a tiger monster, can you do that? Are you, like, a were-tiger?" Michelangelo asked, remembering Devina's ability to change into a bat were-wolf creature.

"No, but I got this." Ben said, showing them the watch on his wrist. It looked like an advanced wrist watch, made mostly from white and green plastic materials, the faceplate was black with two green stripes forming an hourglass outline. "This is the Omnitrix, it allows me to transform into sapient aliens in the blink of an eye."

"It must be incredibly advanced to be able to do that. Who made it? And how did you get such a device?" Donatello asked, his interest piqued.

"Azmuth, a Galvan, and as he puts it, the most intelligent being in five galaxies, and as to how I got it, that's a long story. In short, the prototype crashed on Earth when I was ten years old, I found it and it stuck to my wrist. I spent the entire summer travelling the states and fighting everything from super villains to aliens, before we could finally remove it. Then, five years later, I had to put it back on again as we faced new threats, and I've had it ever since."

"Just like that?" said Raphael.

"Well, there were a lot of things that happened, like, almost all the time. Like that time where I had to destroy the prototype and take an upgraded copy from one enemy to beat another. That copy, called the Ultimatrix, could transform my alien forms into Ultimate aliens, basically war forms. And after using it for about a year, Azmuth replaced it with this, the true Omnitrix, that he had been working on for a few years."

"This is a lot to take in." said Monalisa.

"Yeah, but it sounds awesome. Can you show us?" said Michelangelo.

Ben looked at Leonardo and Splinter, who shared a quick glance before nodding. Ben then smiled and pressed the faceplate, and a small green holographic ring appeared parallel with the Omnitrix, with various faces on the upper half of the ring. Touching the sides of the faceplate, Ben circled through the various faces until he found the one he wanted. With a simple motion away from him, he made the faceplate slid open and the core of the Omnitrix popped out, a one inch high black cylinder with green circuitry and a green hourglass symbol on top, which he slammed his hand on.

A strong green light enveloped Ben, and when it died out a second later, another creature had taken his place. It was twelve feet tall, very muscular four armed creature with red skin, four green eyes. Every hand had four fingers and he had two toes on each foot. He wore black pants, black fingerless gloves with green cuffs, a black tank top with a broad green strip in the middle, and a green belt with the same hourglass symbol as on the core, only larger.

The mutants' eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. Despite having been told about it, they still had a hard time believing it. Michelangelo was the first to break the silence.

"It's a Shokan! Just as in Mortal Kombat!"

"No, I'm a Tetramand. I call it Four Arms." the alien form of Ben said in a deeper voice.

"You call it Four Arms? Really? Why?" said Raphael.

"Hey, I was just ten years when I named it. And as for why, because I thought it was cool, and it was a lot of fun too. Besides, it's easier to remember than the name of the species, I honestly don't even know the names for half of the aliens I turn into." He then pressed the Omnitrix symbol on the belt and returned to his human form in another flash of green light.

"And that's just one of my many forms."

"How many do you have?" Splinter asked.

"I got about a hundred available right now, but there is over one million more that I haven't unlocked yet."

"Over one million?! That's a lot!" said Michelangelo.

"It does contain DNA from every sentient being in the Milky Way galaxy. Azmuth made the Omnitrix to safeguard the species of the galaxy, sort of like a Noah's Ark."

"That's just incredible." said Donatello.

"There's more, if I come across an alien that isn't in the Omnitrix, like from another galaxy, I can scan it to add it. I can also scan those already in it to unlock them."

"Can you do that with mutants as well, such as us?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm actually not sure, but I don't think so, it hasn't done that when I last met mutants back home." Then Ben froze for a fraction of a second, twitching and looking a bit confused. "Uh, where was I?"

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything?" Monalisa asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, just some… space-time jet-lag. Think I need some air, and maybe another smoothie. I'll be back in a flash."

Activating the Omnitrix, Ben quickly scrolled through the list and slammed down on the core, once again getting covered in a strong green light. A tall and slim alien stood where the teen once was, with black skin and blue carapace-like parts on the stomach, chest, arms and legs, four-fingered hands and big green eyes on the nearly skull-like head. Two pair of blue moth wings extended from his back, a pair of similar antennas from the back of the neck. He wore a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol and cold mist came from his teethed mouth as he spoke, which always showed bluish white teeth.

"See you soon." he said in a deep voice, and flew upwards, becoming partially invisible as he turned intangible and phased through the roof.

"Is this for real?" said Michelangelo.

"Guess we can't keep him from going anywhere." said Leonardo.

* * *

Standing on top of a building just above the lair, Ben looked out over New York with a for him unnaturally serious look on his face, thinking of what had happened just a few minutes earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I'm actually not sure, but I don't think so, it hasn't done that when I last met mutants back home. Most of the time, it just ignores them or repair their mutations." Ben said._

 _But he noticed that something was off, and actually looking around, he saw that everything, including the mutants, had stopped in place, as if frozen in time._

" _I'm sorry for the intrusion, Ben, but I can not let you tell them about the repair function."_

 _An elderly gentleman, dressed in a white lab-coat, black pants, high brown boots and brown shirt, all having a steampunk like look, with the coat also having shoulder pads and he having protective pads on both his knees and elbows, a utility-belt and green goggles. His hair was short and slightly curly, with white sides in contrast to the black. He had an elegant cane in his left hand and his lower right arm was a robotic prosthetic with a slightly more medieval design._

" _Professor Paradox?"_

" _Indeed, and I have already explained this to you, in about five minutes, up on the surface. Come find the past me there."_

 _With that, Paradox vanished, and time continued._

" _Uh, where was I?"_

" _Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything." Monalisa asked concerned._

" _No, I'm fine, just some… space-time jet-lag. Think I need some air, and maybe another smoothie. I'll be back in a flash."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

As Ben thought about what the professor had said, Paradox appeared on the rooftop next to him.

"You know, Ben, in our dimension there is a very nice café in this very spot." the professor said, but Ben didn't really care about that.

"Why can't I tell them that the Omnitrix can fix genetic damage?" the teen asked.

"Ah yes, an excellent question. They have yet to tell you about their origin, but the turtles and their master used to be animals before they mutated, Monalisa, however, was human only half a decade ago."

"She was?"

"Indeed, but she met a truly horrible fate, the worst details of which I will spare you. In short, she was severely beaten, almost to the point of death, and left for dead in the sewers in a mix of reptile poison and toxic waste, which resulted in her mutation. From there, she had to fend for herself for two years before meeting the turtles and joining their family."

"So why can't I turn her back to human then? Her human family must miss her like crazy, I know I missed Grampa Max that much when we thought that he had died."

"Because, as sad as it is, she must remain a mutant, it is how this time-stream must be. I have seen the event happen several times, hoping to find a way to prevent it all, but in the end, it was vital for this world, and it is vital that she remain in her mutated state. That is why you must not mention that function to her, you can not give her false hope. The thought of having a way to become human again, but not being allowed to use it, would break her."

Ben looked very sad as he thought about it all. Knowing what had happened, he wanted to help her, but he knew that Paradox knew what he was talking about.

"Cheer up, Ben. Her life might be difficult, but it will be a good life, I should know. And she has a wonderful little daughter that I know you will like."

"If you say so. You wouldn't happen to know who or what escaped here from our dimension?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but I can not say. You will have to learn that for yourself."

"Have I ever told you that I hate those answers?"

"Many times. In fact, the first time you told me, hasn't happened yet."

"Just checking."

"Gumball?" the time-walker asked, offering Ben a bag of gumballs.

"Hmm, yeah, why not?"

 **Time for a long author note, bear with me.**

 **First, I'm using the Omniverse series as base, just to clarify that, but I will still use a few designs for aliens from earlier series, because I like them better, and some will be a bit of both. I'll see this just as their appearance differed in the special crossover episode Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, where they were different from their normal forms due to being in another universe. This has been confirmed in the series as well.**

 **Second, I will sadly not include the Ultimate feature. I liked it, but it doesn't fit the story I have in mind. Maybe if I do a sequel, but no promises.**

 **Third, the genetic repair function of the Omnitrix has never been used or mentioned in Omniverse, but it is a function that it really should have, so I will let it be that way. There are also a few other functions that either are not mentioned or out right removed, that I also think it should have, so they get the same treatment. Besides, the Omnitrix gets constants updates from Azmuth on Galvan Prime.**

 **With all that out of the way, I'll see you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Mutants VS Aliens**

After Ben had returned from the surface, and his secret meeting with the time-walker Professor Paradox, the mutants had agreed that he could be trusted, as Splinter had gotten the same feeling about him as Leonardo. They proceeded to tell him a short version of their origin, keeping much of Monalisa's past a secret, which didn't come as surprise to Ben.

After a while of talking, Splinter deemed that the mutants still would have to some more training before the rest of the night was their, and that got Ben an idea. He suggested that they could spar against him, with him using his alien forms to mix things up for them. They were a bit sceptical, but Ben assured them that he would be able to handle them, having fought many different foes before, and he promised he wouldn't go too hard on them.

Splinter gave it some serious thought, and found that the idea was intriguing, so he would allow it, as long as his children thought the same. They were all curious to see just what Ben was capable of and how he fought.

As they were getting ready, April and Casey arrived, having planned to spend some time with their mutant friends.

"Hey, guys, what's happening?" Casey greeted them, then they spotted Ben.

"Who's that?" April asked.

"Oh, just Ben, a teenage superhero from another dimension that can shapeshift into different aliens. He's gonna help us spar." Michelangelo said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What did you just say?!"

"You'll see."

* * *

First was Leonardo, having his katana drawn as he waited for Ben to make his choice of alien and transform. After a few moments, Ben found one that he wanted to use and activated the Omnitrix.

Once the light died down, they saw the form known as Snare-Oh, a thin humanoid made completely out of light grey bandages, giving it a very mummy-like appearance. His arms were longer and the legs were shorter compared to a human, all four fingers and three toes were each made out of a single strands of bandages and two long strands hung from the back of his neck. He was dressed in a loincloth, broad bracers and greaves, a collar/wrap-like garment and a pharaoh's head-dress, all in black with gold trims and a few green stripes, looking very Egyptian. The head didn't have any visible traits other than the green eyes.

"An alien mummy?!" Michelangelo exclaimed, and the others were just as shocked.

"Actually, it's a mummy-alien. Comes from a star-system where monster-aliens live. There's those that look like mummies, werewolves, Frankenstein's monsters and ghosts. It's an awesome place!" Snare-Oh clarified, then turned back to Leonardo. "But enough about that, let's start."

"Begin!" Splinter barked.

Leonardo stood put as Snare-Oh dashed towards him with surprising speed for a walking pile of bandages, but not knowing what to expect, Leonardo decided to play it safe and see what he could learn about his opponent. He skillfully dodged Snare-Oh's punches, and had to jump further away with each punch, as Snare-Oh could stretch his arms to more than three times their length, and every time he did, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound could be heard from his arms.

After dodging a few more attacks, Leonardo tried to counter attack, slicing with his swords at Snare-Oh's right arm, hoping to push him back. But Snare-Oh wasn't fast enough, and the blades met his bandages, cutting his lower arm clean off.

"Aaaghh! My arm! You cut off my arm!"

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Leonardo cried out, and he and the others all began to panic.

But things were not as they seemed, for the severed hand suddenly reared up and threw itself at Leonardo, causing the turtle to cry out in shock again.

"What the shell!?"

"It's a zombie hand!" Michelangelo exclaimed, and no-one was sure what to believe.

"I was just kidding, I'm not hurt." Snare-Oh said, as the severed hand returned and reattached without any visible marks.

Snare-Oh continued to attack Leonardo, who had to cut and cut to keep all the bandages at bay as they came at him from Snare-Oh's hands and torso. But no matter how much he tried, all the tiny pieces reattached themselves time and time again.

Trying another approach, Leonardo quickly backed away and then jumped at his foe, aiming to kick him in the chest. But that plan failed as soon as it was executed, for Snare-Oh's torso simply fell apart as Leonardo's foot hit it, and all the bandages instantly reared up and attacked the turtle. After a short struggle, Snare-Oh stood triumphant as Leonardo was completely covered in bandages, looking very much like a mummy himself.

"May I present, Pharaoh Leonardo I." Snare-Oh said, turning to the others, and all that could be heard from Leonardo was heavily muffled cries for help. "I'm sorry, but he seems to be tied up for the moment."

"That's gold!" Michelangelo exclaimed, laughing at the joke.

After freeing Leonardo, who accepted that he had lost, Snare-Oh absorbed the bandages back into his body and reverted to Ben.

* * *

The next mutant was Donatello, and he was by far the one most interested in studying the transformation process of the Omnitrix up close, though he wasn't able to see much because of the speed of the transformation and the bright light that accompanied it.

Ben had changed into Bullfrag, a tall and muscular humanoid frog with slightly pale green skin, though only the pairs of toes, trios of fingers and his face showed because of his tight bodysuit. It was black with green collar and a broad green strip going down the torso, had a white tank or backpack on his back with white tubes going over his shoulders and connecting with the suit just under the collar, where it also had the Omnitrix symbol. He also wore thin green bracelets around both his wrists and ankles, a green and white belt, and had a well defined jawline and green, pointed sunglasses that completely covered his eyes.

"You ready for this?" Bullfrag said as he readied himself.

"I hope so."

"Begin!" Splinter barked.

Bullfrag made the first move, jumping towards Donatello with his powerful legs and delivering swift kicks and punches, forcing the brainy turtle to defend by dodging and blocking. But he knew that he couldn't beat Bullfrag by simply defending, Splinter had told him so many times, unfortunately, Bullfrag was still more aggressive than him, and unpredictable.

Trying a swipe at Bullfrag's chest, Donatello managed to make him jump back quite the distance, twenty feet in fact, getting some breathing room. But it didn't last long, for as soon as Bullfrag had landed, he launched his tongue at Donatello's staff, latching on to it in the blink of an eye, and with surprising strength, the frog pulled the staff and its wielder across the dojo before Donatello could react, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

"Okay, I've had enough." Donatello said as he slowly got back on his feet.

"You okay?" Ben asked, having reverted to human form.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but those aliens of yours are full of surprises."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until I bring out one of my heavy hitters."

"I think I'll just watch from the sidelines when you do."

* * *

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a kid." said Raphael as it was his turn.

"Suits me just fine, and so does Kickin Hawk!"

Slamming down hard on the Omnitrix, Ben was again engulfed in the bright green light, but the alien that he changed into wasn't what he had expected.

"That's 'Kickin Hawk'? Looks more like a rat to me." said Raphael as he observed his opponent.

It was a small humanoid rat with grey fur and a body very similar to Splinter, but slightly shorter and with a pointed black nose as well as a row of black hair going down the back of his neck and green eyes. But the most prominent feature was his four long tails, each thirty feet long and ending with a six inches long neon green tip, all coiled up together behind him. He wore a black tee with green shorts and a white belt with the Omnitrix on it.

"A new one?" Ben said in a squeaky voice as he looked at his new form. At first he was a bit confused, but then he got all worked up. "Awesome! I can't wait to figure out what this guy does! And he needs a name too! Let's see… maybe Rattrap. Or Tailrat. I know Backpack Rat! Wait, no, that's stupid."

"Hey! Can we get this over with?" Raphael asked annoyed.

"Give me a moment. Naming them is half the fun. I got it! Tailwhip!" he said, doing a heroic pose for a few seconds. "Okay, I'm done. Let's do this!"

"Then begin!"

Raphael lunged at the newly named Tailwhip, stabbing and kicking at the alien, but Tailwhip was nimble enough to avoid the attacks, jumping from side to side for a while before doing a backflip to avoid a roundhouse kick. Instead of landing on his feet however, Tailwhip's four tails cushioned his landing, working as extra limbs and granting him extra speed and mobility.

But Raphael didn't let up, he continued to attack, hoping to score a hit, but as it seemed he would do just that, Tailwhip launched himself upward with help of the tails, causing Raphael to pass under him, while he grabbed hold of pipes and lamps in the ceiling, keeping himself out of reach.

"Hey! Get down here!"

"Okay, but you asked for it!"

Releasing his grip, Tailwhip fell towards the turtle, his four tails lining up side by side and smashing the floor where Raphael had stood just an instant earlier. After dodging the attack, Raphael countered with his own, but Tailwhip had good reflexes and struck the turtle on the shoulder with one of the tips of his tails, which glowed green for a short moment, and instantly, Raphael's right arm went limp and numb, dropping the sai he held.

"What the shell? What did you do?"

"If I were to guess, I'd say that the tips can dish out neuro shocks to stun people. Like this."

Striking Raphael on the other shoulder, the same thing happened as before, the arm went completely limp, leaving Raphael both worried and angered, not to mention defenceless.

"It will pass, but I'd say that's it for you, Raphie boy." Tailwhip said as he picked Raphael up with the tails and placed him on the sidelines next to Michelangelo.

"Guess you got beat, bro!" the youngest turtle chuckled.

"Laugh it up, Mikey, it's your turn next!" Raphael countered, and Michelangelo's face went from amused to terrified.

* * *

Ben transformed into another small rodent alien, dressed in a green and black jumpsuit with short sleeves and an open face which allowed his ears to stick out, he also had white gloves and a green and white belt with the Omnitrix on. His skin was light brown with a few darker small spots on both his lower arms and face, he had green eyes, a big blond moustache and beaver teeth, and was rather chubby.

Michelangelo blinked a few time, taking in Ben's form.

"I think you got a dud, dude."

"I thought just the same when I first unlocked this fellow." he said in a gentleman way. "But contrary to his appearance, Mole-Stache is not one you should take lightly."

The moustache began to grow to extreme lengths and girth, forming a pair of arm like growths with three-fingered 'hands'. Each of the 'arms' were more than twice the size of Mole-Stache himself, and followed his lead as he got into a fighting stance.

The orange-masked turtle stared in disbelief, then he pinched himself and looked back at the alien.

"Nope, I'm not dreaming." he said, gripping his nunchaku.

"Begin!"

Before Michelangelo could make his move, Mole-Stache threw a punch at him with his moustache, not expecting such a quick attack, Michelangelo didn't have time to get out of the way before it hit him in the stomach. He was also taken by surprise by the force behind the punch, as well as the density of the hair that made up the moustache.

Being thrown back by the punch, Michelangelo recovered by going into a backflip, landing on his feet, and tried to attack with his nunchaku, but they couldn't do anything against the thick hair, the strikes only bouncing off.

The two moustache arms pushed Michelangelo back, the hands grabbing the turtle from the sides, locking his arms against his torso, and lifted him high above, shaking him a bit.

"Hey! Get me down from here, dude!"

"Do you give up?"

"I give up! Now, let me go!"

"Certainly, old boy." he said, placing Michelangelo next to Raphael.

"Looks like you got beat too, little brother." Raphael said with a smirk.

"Beaten by a moustache, the humility."

* * *

Finally, it was Monalisa's turn, and after she had pulled out her warfans and stretched a bit, she turned to Ben.

"Don't you dare go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

"Don't worry, I've fought a lot of really tough girls before. I know they can be just as tough as any guy, or even tougher in many cases. So let's see how you deal with this."

Ben transformed into what could best be described as a vampire-like alien with pale-blue skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wore a mostly black jumpsuit with with a green breastplate and patches, black gloves with green fingers that possessed sharp claws and a green mask with spikes resembling bat ears. The suit also had small green flaps under the arms, resembling bat wings. Only a small area around his mouth was visible and his eyes were green. The Omnitrix was on his stomach.

Seeing the vampire-like alien, the mutants and humans winced, remembering the late vampire bat mutants that Arden had made. Michelangelo and April especially remembered how those monsters had fed on their blood. The alien noticed their discomfort.

"If you're worried about me, I assure you that I can keep Whampire's weird appetite in check." he said in a stereotypical Transylvanian accent. "Now, can we start?"

"You may. Begin!"

Monalisa and Whampire began trading blows, metal blades of the warfans clashing against the sharp claws. Much like Monalisa had expected after what she had seen, Whampire was both faster and stronger than her, but she had no idea of what else he could do. Trying to deliver a kick from the side, instantly followed by a swipe of her tail, she discovered one of Whampire's abilities.

Both her attacks missed their mark, as Whampire nearly instantly shrunk down to a small, round bat-like form, still covered in a black suit with the same mask. In the much more nimble form, he easily avoided all of Monalisa's attacks by quickly flying around her. She tried to keep her senses focused on him, and with the aid of her training, she did managed to keep track of him, but he wasn't out of tricks yet.

Turning back to his humanoid form behind Monalisa, he grinned as she turned around to face him and met his gaze.

"Look into my eyes." he said, staring into hers, and she could immediately feel that that was a bad idea, as his will began to overpower her own. Only by closing her eyes could she protect herself. But Whampire was prepared for that, and spat a Corruptura at her, a tiny diamond shaped creature with black horns and batwings and a single green eye in the centre of its dark green body.

Monalisa never had the chance to avoid it, and it struck her forehead, sticking to it as if glued, and immediately she felt that it had a strange effect on her entire body.

"Now, open your eyes, and drop your weapons." Whampire told her, and to Monalisa's dismay, she followed the orders. Or rather, her body followed them, her mind was still her own and she was aware of everything as normal, but no matter what she did, her body would only obey Whampire's commands.

"Okay, now get on your knees and bow."

Monalisa tried to resist, but nothing happened, her body wasn't hers to control any more, and that feeling terrified her to no end.

But as she bowed before Whampire, a sudden scream filled the dojo, causing everyone to look at the entrance, with the exception of Monalisa.

Standing in the entrance was Pandora, who had woken up from her nap only a few minutes earlier and had been searching for her parents, uncles and grandfather, but what she found was her mother bowing to a monster.

"Mommy!" she screamed.

"Pandora?!" Raphael and Monalisa exclaimed in shock.

"The kid?!" Whampire said, remembering what Paradox had said, that Monalisa was in fact a mother.

Much to everyone's surprise, Pandora ran up to Whampire and starting hitting him on the legs as best she could with her tiny hands.

"Leave Mommy alone!" she cried, all while tears fell, staining her pink pyjamas. She was scared, but she also wanted to help her mother.

With a quick mental command, Whampire released Monalisa from the Corruptura, which shattered and vanished, giving Monalisa control over her body again. And she didn't waste any time picking up and cradling her child, trying to comfort her while the others hurried over to them.

"It's alright, little geisha, I'm not hurt." she said softly, trying to comfort Pandora.

"But that monster..."

"He's no monster, sweetheart, and we were just training, like I, your father and uncles do."

Ben, meanwhile, had returned to his human form, not wanting to scare Pandora any more than he had already done. But he had to admit that she was very brave for her age, trying to defend her mother from a monster-like alien.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said to the mutant child. "See, I'm just a kid myself. Quite a few years older, but still a kid. I can just change into many different but nice monsters."

Pandora carefully looked up at Ben, a few tears still in her eyes, making Ben feel even more guilty.

"Hey, do you like to play with building blocks?" he asked, having gotten an idea. Pandora nodded shyly, still unsure what was going on, and her parents also looked at Ben.

"Then how about we play with some together? I'll just need look a bit different first, almost like a block monkey, but you don't have to be afraid, okay?"

Getting a small nod from Pandora, Ben activated the Omnitrix again and transformed into Bloxx. He looked very much like a gorilla made out of very big Lego blocks, with large sections of red and yellow with a few areas of blue as well and black lines, and the Omnitrix was located on his chest.

Pandora looked at the strange creature with wide eyes, filled with both curiosity and amazement.

"Told you I would look like a monkey. Now, would you like a little castle of blocks to play in?"

"A castle?! Can I?" she almost squealed, already looking less scared and more happy.

"Sure you can!" Bloxx said and extended his arms, from which hundreds of smaller blocks grew in seconds, forming a small square building, about four feet tall, with an open door and a few windows, small towers on each of the corners, a stair leading up on the outside and a slide to get down. On the inside, there were a few pounds of extra loose blocks.

"WOW! Can I play with it, Mommy? Daddy? Please!"

"Of course you can, little geisha. Go on and explore your little castle." Monalisa said smiling. After letting her down on the floor, Pandora ran over to the block construct, being completely ecstatic over it.

"So, you like it?" Bloxx asked with a smile.

"I do! Thank you a lot!" Pandora said, hugging Bloxx' large arm before checking out the castle more.

"That was a fine gesture." said Splinter.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be so good with kids. But is it really safe for my daughter?" Raphael asked.

"Don't worry, it's no more dangerous than any other toys. And you'd be surprised by the things I'd do for kids, like the time I jumped down the throat of a giant, alien warlord to save a baby he had just eaten."

"You did what?"

"Oh, I got some stories for you guys, and I'm guessing that you got some of your own. We'll have to trade some one day."

"That would be interesting to say the least. But I have a question, will the blocks remain after you revert to human?" said Donatello.

"Yep, unless I absorb them again, they'll last as long as any other building blocks. So she'll have a lot of fun with them."

And she did. Pandora absolutely loved her castle, sliding down the slide time and time again, only stopping when her stomach told her that she was hungry.

Ben's actions had certainly earned him the respect and trust of the others, and while they felt that he didn't take things seriously at times, they also knew that he would do the right thing no matter what.

Though other thoughts also plagued Leonardo and Donatello, for after seeing the powers of only a few of Ben's alien forms, they were worried about what might happen if the likes of the Foot ever got hold of him. They clearly remembered what had happened when the Foot had managed to capture Tyroth and used his DNA for clones and hybrids.

 **A few quick practice fights between the mutants and Ben's aliens. A bit one-sided maybe, but Ben has faced a lot of different opponents, so one-on-one fights with mutant ninja ain't that big of a deal.**

 **And Tailwhip is a custom alien that I've designed myself. let me know if you want to see more of him, or any other alien that you know of.**

 **Lastly, thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far, I really enjoy getting those, helps to keep me motivated and all, so keep 'em coming. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Night-watch**

The next night, Michelangelo sat in the TV area together with Ben, the two swapping stories about what they had experienced over the years. At first, it was all in good fun, but as Ben always seemed to have something that beat the turtles' experiences, Michelangelo really wanted to show him up and decided to bring out the big guns.

"Okay then, how about this? We beat back the Triceratons when they invaded Earth!" the turtle said.

"Not bad, but I repel an invasion almost every other week, so that's not that big of a deal to me." Ben replied.

"For real? Alright, how about when we got transported to another planet?"

"Dude, I'm in another dimension right now. I also help the Plumbers on missions from time to time, going to all kinds of planets."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. But I know you can't beat this, 'cause I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!" Michelangelo said with great pride.

"I've been there once, when I was ten, but the Daimyo thought I was too powerful to compete, so I'm effectively banned from the tournament, and pretty much every other tournament as well."

"What?! Okay, I've had it! Just tell me what else you've done!"

"Well, I found the fountain of youth, blew up Mount Rushmore, helped eat a planet, got my lower left arm separated from me while I was trapped in the Null Void, fought alongside several alternate versions of me from different dimensions against evil versions of me, I've been sacrificed in a magic ritual but returned from the dead after it failed, I had to recreate the universe after it accidentally got destroyed, which I had to go to trial for, and I've travelled back to before time to help create the universe in the first place, just to name a few."

Michelangelo just stared in total disbelief at the teen, who had said everything like it was nothing special at all.

"My mind. Blown." the turtle said as he fell back in the armchair.

"Too much for you?" Ben asked.

"What's going on?" Monalisa asked as she walked up to the two, then she saw Michelangelo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ben just called everything we've ever done and raised it by a hundredfold, and won."

"I can tell all of you as well if you want to."

"Maybe later, we're going on patrol in a few minutes, so I came to get Mikey." said Monalisa.

"Sure thing, sis. I need to do something relaxing after this either way."

"Mind if I tag along?" Ben asked. "I'd like to see what you guys might run into."

"I can't see why not, you're obviously skilled and experienced enough to take care of yourself." said Monalisa, remembering how easily Ben had defeated them all during training.

Splinter and the other turtles all agreed with Monalisa's statement, and allowed Ben to join the patrol.

* * *

Once they reached the surface, they all climbed up the fire escape to the top of a building and looked out over the city.

"So where are we heading tonight, Fearless?" Raphael asked. "South I hope, really feel like beating down some Purple Dragons tonight."

"Sorry, Raph, but we're heading East this time, past the shopping centre and car park, at least to begin with."

"Sounds alright to me." said Ben. "How about we have a little race?"

"A race? Think you can keep up with us on our turf?" Raphael asked.

"I beat you on your own turf, keeping up won't be a problem, not for Terraspin."

Ben's alien form was that of a humanoid, green turtle, with a large, rather hexagonal torso and shell, a flat head, stumpy legs with short toes and large flipper-like arms. At the tip of the arms were three small holes, from which black finger-like claws extended, and he had six black holes on his plastron, with the Omnitrix in the middle of his chest.

"A turtle alien! That's so awesome!" Michelangelo said, taking a good look at Terraspin, as did Donatello.

"I agree with Mikey, but this alien is clearly more of a sea turtle, and doesn't seem too agile, so I'm curious to how you will be able to race us with it." he said.

"Just watch and you'll see." Terraspin said with a deep, slightly slower voice.

Pulling his head inside his shell, he hovered for a brief second as his legs merged into a single flipper much like the arms, and all three started spinning around in between the shell and plastron, acting as a giant propeller. Levelling out so that he was parallel to the rooftop, jets of air came from the holes in the plastron, allowing Terraspin to fly. A piece of the top of the shell opened and Terraspin's head popped out.

"You can fly?! A flying, alien turtle?! This is just too much." said Monalisa.

"Pretty cool, right? Well, see you at that car park." Terraspin said and zoomed off over the rooftops.

"Hey! Wait up!" Raphael called out, as he and the other mutants hurried after the alien.

* * *

It took about half an hour before the group reached the roof of the car park, and the mutants had had a hard time keeping up Terraspin. Luckily, there hadn't been any criminals on the way that needed to be dealt with, so they could just focus on keeping up, but they never managed to catch him.

Landing on the roof, Terraspin reverted to his bipedal state.

"You said something about not beating you on your own turf. How's that working out, dude?" he asked Raphael as the mutants arrived a few seconds later.

"Can't you just shut up?"

"Sounds like someone is a sore loser." Michelangelo teased.

"That goes for you too, Mikey!"

"So you got us beat in power, skill and speed." said Leonardo. "Too bad that it has been a calm night so far, it would have been very interesting to see you deal with criminals for real."

"The night is still young, Leo, he may get the chance yet." said Monalisa.

* * *

Monalisa didn't know how right she were, for a patrol of Foot ninja on a nearby roof had spotted them, and were observing them through binoculars. They hadn't seen when the group had arrived, but rather spotted them shortly after.

"It's the turtles and the lizard, but who, or what, is that other turtle? It looks completely different from the others." said one ninja.

"I don't know." said another one. "But didn't that lizard whore get knocked up by one of the turtles a few years back?"

"You're saying that that thing is the freaks' brat? Then that's one big and ugly kid." said a third.

"Yeah, talk about a face only a freak mother could love." a fourth chuckled.

"It could also be one of the dragon's associates, either way I say that we try and capture it, and the rest of the mutants too." said the first ninja, and the rest agreed.

Silently and stealthily, the fourteen ninja crept across the rooftops towards the reptiles, but as they reached a position where they were ready to strike, Leonardo felt a nearby presence and looked around, spotting a few of the ninja. His reaction was instant.

"The Foot!" he called out, drawing his weapons, and the others quickly did the same, as the Foot ninja moved to surround the mutants, as their cover had been blown.

With their backs against a wall, the mutants were ready to engage the ninja, when Terraspin blocked Leonardo's path with his flipper-like arm.

"Don't worry, I can handle them for you."

"What?! They are trained killers!"

"So? Not like I haven't fought people that could destroy entire planets before." he said, stepping in front of the mutants. "You guys just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Is he serious?!" Raphael said.

"I think he is." said Donatello.

"Okay! If you bozos want to get to my friends, you'll have to get past me first!" Terraspin said, holding out his flippers to illustrate his point.

The ninja looked at each other for a brief moment, but that was it. They continued to slowly advance on the reptiles, weapons drawn. Most of them had katana, but there were a few kama and naginata, as well as one meteor hammer.

"I take it that you're game then, well that's fine by me. I've been waiting to use this guy I unlocked a few weeks ago." Terraspin said and pressed the Omnitrix, covering himself in green light as he switched alien. The sudden change caused the ninja to all take a step back out of both shock and caution, as a new creature stood before them.

It was a very human-like alien, with steel coloured, metal-like skin, wearing black pants, green and white boots, a green tank-top and a white belt with the Omnitrix. Having five fingers on each hand, he lacked hair, nose and ears, and his eyes were solid greens. He had the same build as Casey, being tall and muscular.

"Oh yeah! Let's see if your blades can stand up against my Blades!" he said, his voice having a metallic ring to it, holding up his hands in front of him and clenching his fists, at which point three foot-long metal blades extended from each hand, one between every knuckle, just like Wolverine.

But that was only the start. Dozens of more blades, each half a foot long, grew along his arms and up on his back, with two on his shoulders growing to a length of two feet. To round things off, several more half foot blades grew in a row on his head, forming a razor sharp mohawk.

The ninja were not sure what to think, having seen a turtle turn into a human pile of knives. But as confused as they were, they would still fulfil their objective, capturing at least one of the mutants, and the shape-shifter was a very unique one.

Two of the ninja dashed towards Blades, slashing their swords at him, but he didn't seem worried. He simply grew new blades from his chest to parry the attacks, the process taking only a fraction of a second, then he countered with his Wolverine blades, slicing straight through the ninja's katana, leaving them in pieces and the ninja unarmed. A quick kick to the stomach of one ninja and a sideways punch to the head of the other, felled them both in no time at all.

Seeing their comrades go down, the remaining ninja all rushed to engage Blades, but instantly stopped when hundreds of seven foot long blades sprung from the alien's body, who smirked when some ninja who couldn't stop in time threw themselves to the sides to avoid getting sliced and diced.

Withdrawing all the blades, Blades counter attacked, making new blades whenever he needed them, effortlessly cutting the ninja's weapons into tiny pieces, all while the mutants watched the spectacle of a battle.

The ninja with the meteor hammer tried to restrain the alien by wrapping the chain around his arm, but the dozens of blades that sprouted from the arm turned the chain into tiny pieces of scrap metal.

Two ninja withdrew to a safe distance after losing their weapons, and pulled out several kunai and shuriken that they threw at the alien. But he saw the attacks coming, and easily cut every single projectile in half, lengthwise.

After only a couple of minutes, the ninja had made no progress whatsoever, the alien blocked their way to the mutants and had effortlessly disarmed all but one of them, who still tried to defeat the mysterious shape-shifter, but with the same amount of results. Blocking all of the ninja's katana attacks, Blades counter attacked with an onslaught of simultaneous slashes that cut the katana, and much of the ninja's uniform, to ribbons, while leaving the ninja unharmed and with only the chest of his uniform, on which there were a couple of cuts forming an hourglass.

At that point, the ninja realized that they stood no chance, that Blades had only been toying with them, and could have killed them at any given time.

"Ninja! Retreat!" one shouted, and they were all quick to follow that order.

"Not so fast!" said Blades as he dashed after them, pressing the Omnitrix and changing into another alien. He became a three foot tall chubby, humanoid toad-like creature, with dark green skin, though his stomach and face had a light green colour. Six short, light green sprout-like growths were on the back of his head, he had broad black rings around his round green eyes, whisker-like lines on his cheeks, a short tail, clawed hand and feet at the end of his short stubby arms and legs and a crooked teeth overbite. The Omnitrix was on his stomach.

Opening his mouth, four green tongues shot out at great speed, wrapping themselves around the waist and legs of the closest ninja, stopping him in his tracks. Then the tongues all retracted back into the alien's mouth, together with the ninja, the mouth and body of the alien stretching to accommodate the larger human as he was swallowed in the blink of an eye, and the alien instantly shrunk back to his normal size as soon as the ninja was gone.

"YOU ATE HIM?!" the mutants all screamed in combined horror and shock.

"Only a little, he'll be fine." Upchuck said, and spat out the ninja in front of him. The ninja was incredibly groggy and covered in thick green saliva, but alive. Upchuck reverted to his human form and dropped to one knee next to the ninja.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked, to which the ninja could only groan and cough in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I want you to take a message to your boss. Tell him that I want a meeting with him."

"WHAT?!" the mutants exclaimed.

 **How about that, huh? Ben wants to meet Arashi of the Foot. Is he insane? Most likely. But will it be fun to see what happens? If you ask me, it sure will!**

 **The alien Blades is another custom of mine, the first I ever thought of in fact. I assume that you understand how he works from his fight against the ninja.**

 **Is there any of Ben's many aliens that you'd want to see? Let me know with a review, since there's no comments section.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Contains traces of foul language!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Voluntary Captive**

The next night came, and Ben stood in an alleyway near the Foot headquarters, together with the five mutant reptiles. They hadn't reacted mildly on his request to meet with Arashi, quite the opposite, the entire lair had been in an uproar once they got back, and the journey back as well. Even Splinter had raised his voice in protest, but Ben took everything with stride, being completely calm about it all and reassuring that he could take care of himself.

And with the time having arrived, he was still calm, unlike his mutant friends.

"You're crazy, kid!" Raphael said, trying to get Ben to rethink his plan.

"I get that a lot." he replied with a smile.

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into, Ben!" said Monalisa. "Going in there is nothing short of suicide! We've barely made it out from there alive, and never unharmed!"

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine." Ben said and started walking towards the dark building, forcing the mutants to stay behind in the shadows. "If I need your help, I'll call you with the Omnitrix."

"Well, it was nice knowing him." Michelangelo said.

* * *

The four guards by the main entrance weren't clad in the same uniform as the rest of the Foot ninja, but they were equally skilled in the ninja arts and combat, and instead had more 'normal' uniforms to not attract unwanted attention. Not that they ever received any kind of visitors, at least not the voluntary kind, but after several… incidents, they had gotten a lot attention from the rest of the city officials. A flaming meteor hitting the side of the building is not discrete. But things were about to get even stranger.

"Hey, this is private property, kid!" one of the guards said as Ben approached them.

"I know, but I got a meeting with your boss." Ben replied.

"With Arashi? Not a chance! No-one meets with the boss unless he orders it! So beat it!" said another guard, staring down on the teen.

"I got an invitation, it's called Wildmutt!" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix.

Wildmutt was a large dog-like alien with an apelike posture, having large forearms and short orange fur, but lacked eyes, nose, ears and tail. On each side of the neck were three gill-like nostrils, that allowed him to see everything around him like a radar. He had many sharp teeth and claws, and despite being quadrupedal he easily reached to the chest of a grown man.

Roaring right in the face of the closest guard as soon as he had transformed, Wildmutt caused the man to fall over in shock, and the others took several steps back. But Wildmutt didn't attack them, he simply growled loudly at the guards, pointing at the doors with a clawed finger.

"N-nice doggy..." the fallen guard whimpered.

"I-I'm sure we've just forgotten about your meeting." said another guard and pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. "I'll just call and tell him you're here, okay?"

* * *

In the throneroom, Arashi sat alone, still angry about what had happened the night before, about how the ninja had been beaten on their patrol.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You were beaten again?! Why is it that no matter how hard I train you, you can never take down those freaks!?" he yelled at the ninja. "And yet, you are all alive, almost unharmed even, why is that?! Did the freaks take pity on you for being so weak?!"_

" _N-no, master, y-you don't understand." one of the ninja said terrified._

" _T-there was another mutant. F-first, he was a strange turtle, then he became something else." a second began to explain._

" _A human of metal, capable of growing swords from his body." a third filled in._

" _He defeated us, the other mutants never laid a finger on us." said a fourth._

" _Then he turned into some kind of frog and ate me!" said yet another ninja, who still was partially covered in green saliva. "But he spat me out again, turned into a human and asked me to tell you that he want to meet you."_

 _Arashi stared at the ninja in disbelief, his face showing great anger._

" _Do you take me for a fool!?" he roared, drawing his katana, causing the ninja to cower. "You want me to believe that a shape-shifting mutant alone defeated you all?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! OR I WILL COVER THE FLOOR IN YOUR BLOOD!"_

 _It had taken several hours before he had calmed down enough to think rationally again, but his anger still seethed in his system. Yet, he had to treat the ninja's report as true, since they had faced things beyond scientific explanations with the mutant dragon, so he had called for doctor Arden to discuss it with._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Arashi was brought out of his thoughts when Arden walked in.

"Master?"

"William, got any ideas about what I told you yesterday?" Arashi asked.

"I do, master, but nothing that can been proven yet." Arden began. "If the ninja told the truth, then this new mutant could shift between radically different forms in an instant."

"Is that even possible? Or have my ninja lost their feeble minds?"

"A quick transformation from one form to another is not an impossibility, my lord. The Venomous Five were changed in mere minutes once I had the samples and the… volunteers prepared in the tanks. But for something to instantly shift into another form again after only a few minutes, and without a laboratory, requires highly advanced portable technology, like that of the Utroms. Or something else entirely."

"Something else? Like what, William?"

"While I have never believed in fairy tales about mythical creatures and magic, the very existence of the dragon mutant, and the abilities he possesses, have forced me to rethink what I thought I knew. With the facts in hand, I do not think we can ever dismiss magic as a cause for things that seem unreal."

Arashi thought about what Arden had said, and he had to agree, and while the report still sounded like nothing but a crazy story, there might be at least a few grains of truth in it. He turned to Arden to say something, but was interrupted when his cellphone buzzed.

"Yes?" he answered annoyed.

"Sir, we have a very… special kid that have a meeting with you." the guard said.

"A meeting? With a kid? What are you talking about?"

"He said that the two of you had a meeting, just before he turned into a dog… ape… thing."

"He what?! Are you-" then Arashi put things together. The mutant in the report, the meeting that had been requested, the creature at the entrance, everything had to be connected. And the kid was at the centre of it.

"Bring him to Arden's laboratory! We will be there shortly!"

"Hai, sir!"

"It seems that the answers to our questions have been delivered right to our doorstep, doctor." Arashi said, turning to Arden, who smiled wickedly as he too pieced everything together.

* * *

Back at the entrance, the guard had just ended his conversation with Arashi, and turned to the alien.

"Okay, eh… Fido? We had missed the memo about your meeting, but if you just follow us, we'll take you the boss."

Hearing that, Wildmutt smiled and reverted to human form.

"Great, lead the way then." Ben said.

With the guards still vary of him, Ben was lead through the Foot headquarters, and while he wasn't exactly sure of where they were leading him, he knew roughly what to expect, since nearly all criminals acted the same way.

Eventually, they reached a laboratory, where several armed ninja awaited and the guards quickly grabbed Ben's arms so that they could restrain and strap him to the table in the room, his arms out to the sides and his legs down, each clamped down by metal restraints. But Ben wasn't worried, he simply let them do their thing.

"So, where's your boss? Or didn't he want to show up?" Ben asked, still completely unfazed by everything around him. But as he looked around, the doors to the lab opened, and Arashi and Arden entered, followed by several Foot scientists.

"I take it that you're the boss of these dudes." Ben said, but Arashi ignored it, instead studying the teen.

"You are the one who defeated my ninja last night?" he asked, still being very sceptical.

"Yep, but those dudes weren't that tough, so I'd say they were little more than a warm up."

Arashi frowned.

"And I've heard that you possess the ability to change your form. Care to explain that?"

"Sure thing." Ben said with a smile, which caught the Foot members off guard. "I do it with the Omnitrix, the fancy watch on my wrist. It lets me change into different aliens in the blink of an eye."

Arashi and Arden weren't sure what to think. He had just answered their question just like that, they hadn't even started threatening him yet. It had to be a trick.

"If you don't believe me, just untie me and I'll show you." Ben continued.

"You will stay exactly where you are! Doctor Arden will extract all secrets from you, and we will see for ourselves." Arashi said, then he turned to Arden. "William?"

"My pleasure, my lord." Arden said with a smirk, turning to the scientists. "Prepare the equipment!"

"Hai, sir!"

As the Foot scientists began the preparations, Arashi left for his throneroom and Arden approached Ben, making sure to show his hideous, scarred left side of the face to the teen, a tactic that he enjoyed to subject his prisoners to. But it didn't have the effect he was used to.

"That's one ugly mask." Ben said, causing Arden to snap at him.

"It is no mask, boy! This scar is a constant reminder of those who have wronged me!"

"Hmm? Oh, that. No I was talking about the other side."

Arden's face became twisted by anger and he pulled a scalpel from a nearby table, holding it against Ben's face.

"You are lucky that we still require you to be alive, boy, but mark my words, once you've outlived your usefulness, you'll be mine!" the doctor snarled, but Ben didn't even flinch.

"Sorry, but I already got a girlfriend, and no offence, but I don't swing that way."

The doctor almost shook with anger, never had he met such an aggravating individual. He wanted to slit his throat so badly after only a few minutes, yet he had to contain himself, at least for the moment. There were other ways to silence people.

"I have had enough with you running your mouth..." he said as he donned his syringe launcher. "I think it's high time that you go to sleep."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Ben said, seeing what the doctor prepared.

"And why is that?"

"Because the Omnitrix has a special survival function that will kick in if I'm in danger and can't use it on my own, transforming me into the alien I need."

Hearing that, Arden stopped and looked back at Ben.

"You're lying." he sneered.

"Am I? The only way for you to find out is to try, and you don't want that, now do you?"

Arden cursed in his mind. He was certain that Ben was lying to protect himself, but he also feared that he might be telling the truth, and if he was, it could be disastrous for them, and that was something Arden wasn't willing to risk. Instead, he ordered one of the scientists to simply remove the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist.

But when the scientist couldn't find any form of lock on the wristband, he tried using some of his tools instead, and that was a terrible move. For a couple of minutes, all he accomplished was damaging his tools, but then the Omnitrix unleashed a massive amount of green electricity into the hapless Foot scientist, the jolt throwing him back several feet and knocking him out cold.

"What the hell!?" Arden exclaimed, as some of the other scientists checked on their comrade.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Azmuth added a tampering protection system to deal with anyone stupid enough to try and hack the Omnitrix." Ben said with an innocent smile. "Good luck getting past that."

 **Ben hasn't been in the Foot HQ for more than a few minutes, and already he has gotten under Arden's skin.**

 **It doesn't bode well for the poor scientists, with the Omnitrix being hack proof. Which is something that it actually isn't, for some reason the real Omnitrix lacks that feature. I don't know why, with how powerful of a device it is, but it's something that I would have added if I made the Omnitrix, so it got it here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Escape**

Ben had gone into the Foot Headquarters thinking that he would have a fun time, but he was wrong. He hadn't been this bored in a long time. At first it had been very amusing to watch the Foot scientists get fried to unconsciousness by the Omnitrix' defences, but after the seventh time, it kinda lost its humour, and as the tenth scientist fell, Ben couldn't help but yawn out of boredom. Even messing with Arden had become dull, but that didn't stop Ben from doing it.

"Look, seriously, dude, if you're not gonna do something else, could you at least get me a smoothie or something? I'm getting kinda thirsty."

"Shut up!" Arden snarled loudly, having lost all his patience. Yet he couldn't do anything, not with the threat of the Omnitrix' other defences, such as transforming Ben into the alien he needed when in danger. Or the self-destruct mode, which allegedly could become powerful enough to destroy a large portion of the universe. While the latter sounded preposterous, the others could very well be true.

"You!" Arden snapped, pointing at the remaining Foot scientist, who tensed up something fierce as he was afraid of what the twisted doctor wanted. "Stay here and figure out how that… thing works! I need to get away from this hellish child! And someone get these fools to the infirmary!"

"H-hai, sir."

"And don't forget my smoothie." Ben said as Arden walked out of the lab. They could still here the doctors foul-mouthed outburst even after the doors had shut. A few minutes later, once the medics had recovered the unconscious scientists, only Ben and the last scientist remained.

"So, no smoothie I take it?"

"You don't know how lucky you are, kid. Doctor Arden wouldn't hesitate to torture you so badly that you would wish for a swift death, if it weren't for the defences of this device."

"He wouldn't be the first to try." Ben said with a shrug. "Well, for your sake, you'd better do better than your pals."

The scientist knew that all too well, if he failed, not only would he get zapped by the Omnitrix, but Arden would most likely also punish him and the others for their failure. But it did have its advantages being last, since he had been able to observe what the others had done, and formulate new strategies from that knowledge.

So far, they had tried various kinds of tools and advanced devices to try and hack the Omnitrix, but they hadn't tried accessing the actual controls, it had to have some form of interface or similar. The guards at the entrance had said something about the teen interacting with the faceplate of the device, maybe that was a good place to start.

Using his gloved hands, he started inspecting the faceplate of the Omnitrix, looking for any kind of hidden buttons. After a few moments of fiddling around, he managed to find the way to activate something, as a green ring appeared over the faceplate.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ben yelled out in shock, and the scientist took a worried step back. "YOU JUST ARMED THE SELF-DESTRUCT!"

"What?! That can't be!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?! If we don't turn it off, the universe will be destroyed!"

"I thought you were lying about that!"

"Look, you can either run away like a coward, and let the Omnitrix destroy the universe, including you, or you can help me shut it off before it's too late!"

"But-"

"You think you can get to a safe distance or what?! Once the Omnitrix blows, this entire solar system will be gone in less than the blink of an eye! There is no safe distance!"

The scientist was sweating like crazy, hundred things swirling in his mind, but despite that, he knew what needed to be done.

"How do we turn it off?" he asked.

"See that green ring, you must use it to enter a sequence of those strange symbols. I'll tell you which ones, then you press down the core and the self-destruct will stop, but..."

"But? What do you mean by 'but'?"

"If it's charged too much power already, it might destroy something anyway! If we're lucky, it will only be a few floors of this place."

"What?! But-"

"Just do it, already! Be a hero for once!" Ben yelled at the scientist, and it seemed to work, as he did as Ben told him when he explained how to use the controls. "Okay, go four steps to the left, then seven to the right. That's it, now fifteen to the left and, um… three to the right. Now slide your hand upward, and the core will be exposed, then you press it."

As the faceplate slid back, and the core popped up, the scientist hesitated.

"Press it! Hurry!"

"But-"

"DO IT!"

As he pressed down the core, the scientist shielded his eyes and cried out in fear and shock when a green light enveloped Ben. For several moments, he stood like petrified before he noticed that he was still alive. But, to his horror, Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! The kid didn't make it! Doctor Arden will be furious! But he must be told about this!" he said and hurried out from the lab to find his superiors.

However, Ben was not dead, for as the doors to the lab closed, a wide, toothy grin appeared, followed by three large triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top middle green.

"What a dimwit! I honestly can't believe he fell for that. Maybe I should borrow Albedo's idea and become an actor." he said, and easily escaped his restraints on the table, as they couldn't hold his new form, having the strength to break them. "The self-destruct can only be activated by voice command, and would require a few days of charging before it could destroy the universe."

The alien was ChamAlien, a vaguely humanoid salamander with the ability to change his skin colour to perfectly match his surroundings, effectively turning him invisible. Normally, his skin was a bright, pale purple with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body. He also had a short tail, four-fingered hands, three-toed feet and the top of his head was purple-black with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. The Omnitrix was on his chest.

"Now it's my time to have some fun with these guys!" he said as he escaped the lad, with an even wider grin on his camouflaged face.

 **Now Ben has the run of the place, and the fun has only begun.**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this rather short chapter, but this was a good place to stop, and the block as well as life just haven't been in my favor for writing. More will come, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ben VS the Foot**

 **Part 1**

ChamAlien moved through the hallways without any difficulties. Because they were dark in colour and dimly lit, no-one could see the one thing that could reveal the camouflaged alien, his shadow, so he had the run of the place. And it didn't take him long before he came across what he was looking for, a security room.

With a tackle, he knocked the door of its hinges, catching the three ninja inside completely of guard.

"What the hell?! What happened to the door?!" one said, because as far as they could see, there was nothing there. Which shocked them even more when one of them was thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard and falling to the floor unconscious. The other two were knocked out too in short time, leaving ChamAlien in charge of the security room and its terminals.

"Looks like this gear could use an Upgrade." he said, pressing the Omnitrix and changing into a different alien.

He was a tall vaguely humanoid creature, made out of living metal, completely black in colour with large green circuitry-like patterns over his body. The Omnitrix was situated in his face, inside a green ring.

Turning liquid, Upgrade seeped into the computers, merging with them, and giving them the same black and green pattern as his body. In no time at all, he had access to everything in the systems.

Everything.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Arden had just arrived in Arashi's throneroom, and he was making his opinion of Ben very clear.

"Please, master! Let me kill him!"

"Out of the question, William! Not until you have unlocked his secrets."

"I am not staying another minute with that infernal adolescent! His constant lack of respect, and all his insults, are really getting under my skin! I would rather have acid splashed on what remains of my face, than have to work under these conditions again!"

"But think of the power we would gain once we have his device! Would you not endure it for that? For our master?"

Arden was about to answer, but was interrupted when the Foot scientist he had left in the lab, burst in through the doors.

"Doctor Arden! Master Arashi!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arashi snapped at the scientist, demanding answers.

"A thousand apologies, master, but there have been an accident! During my examination, I accidentally triggered the self-destruct of the device!"

"What?! Was it not supposedly capable of destroying the universe?" Arashi asked, looking at Arden.

"That was the claim, but obviously we are all still alive."

"That it because we were able to stop it before it could build up a large enough charge, but it still was enough to completely disintegrate both the device and the kid!"

"They what?!" Arashi exclaimed, and while Arden was just as shocked, a part of him was actually happy that Ben was dead, given all the grief Arden had had because of him. "Are you telling me that we have lost possibly the mightiest weapon ever, because of your tampering?!"

"H-hai, s-sir..." the scientist stammered in fear, for he knew what awaited.

Arashi drew his sword, his eyes filled with murderous rage, and he was mere moments from executing the poor scientist, when all loudspeakers in the entire building delivered a message to him.

"Attention Foot Fools! And especially that Arashi dude! This is Ben Tennyson!" the teen said, though his voice sounded more robotic due to being Upgrade. "I challenge you all to a little game. The rules are simple, if any of you can defeat me, I'll give your boss the Omnitrix. No tricks, no strings attached, nothing like that. And those that can't beat me, will have their butts kicked by a hero! Your move."

And with that, the loudspeakers fell silent.

"It would seem that we have been deceived, master." Arden said.

"It appear so, William." Arashi said, sheathing his blade and turning back to the scientist with a stern glare. "I'm giving you one chance to earn your life. Bring me that Omnitrix!"

"A-at once, m-master."

* * *

After having issued the challenge, Ben left the security room, and went for a stroll through the hallways, wondering how long it would take before he ran across any Foot ninja.

Which was only a few minutes, after which a patrol of fourteen ninja blocked his way.

"That was quick." Ben said with a smile and activated the Omnitrix. Once the light faded, the ninja saw what they faced.

A twelve feet tall humanoid dinosaur with hard, brown skin all over his body, aside from his chest, stomach and insides of his large muscular arms, which were sort of beige. His overall look was that of a herbivore, and he wore black briefs with a white waistband, as well as a green sash across his chest from his right shoulder and down, which had the Omnitrix on it.

Aptly named Humungousaur, he stared down the ninja with a grin, being more than twice their height.

One of the ninja instantly charged at Humungousaur, being armed with a naginata that he tried to stab the alien with, but it didn't work very well. Hitting the tough skin head on, the blade snapped from the force of the stab, leaving the ninja very nervous for his health.

"Nice try." Humungousaur said, grabbing the staff. "Now it's my turn!"

With no effort what so ever, the giant alien tossed the ninja at the wall, knocking him out. He then began fighting the remaining ninja, though it was little more than him just swatting them aside like flies, as their weapons couldn't pierce his thick hide, and after a few moments, all ninja lay unconscious all over the hallway.

With that out of the way, Humungousaur pressed the Omnitrix to switch to another alien, just to mix it up a bit.

The alien he chose was Blitzwolfer, a werewolf-like alien with a muscular and athletic build, light grey fur on most of his body, with dark grey on his tail, head and mane, as well as dark grey, sharp claws on both his hands and feet. He was dressed in a green and black, sleeveless bodysuit, with a white belt, green wristbands and a green collar with the Omnitrix.

Running on all four, he moved quickly through the hallway, and managed to run into another patrol, catching them completely off guard.

A couple of quick strikes easily knocked out a few ninja before the others could react, and his sharp claws were more than a match for the weapons the ninja carried, and another few ninja fell shortly after.

"Call for backup!" one ninja yelled to the others, some of which withdrew from combat and picked up their cell phones.

Noticing this, Blitzwolfer also withdrew by jumping back the way he came, and once he landed his muzzle split into four parts, the upper jaw into two and the lower jar into two as well. A visible, green ultrasonic howl was unleashed, and while some ninja threw kunai and shuriken, they were pushed back by the powerful howl, just as all the ninja in the hallway.

"As you can see, my bark is much worse than my bite." Blitzwolfer said as he walked past the incapacitated ninja.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Ben came across a door to the side, and he thought he might just as well check it out while he waited for more Foot ninja. He didn't have to wait long though, as the room he entered was one of the many dojos, and there were already many ninja there, having gathered to plan a search pattern. As soon as Ben entered the dojo, the eyes of every ninja turned to the teen, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh… hi." Ben said with a small smile and a wave of his hand. Then all of the ninja charged at him, forcing him to just activate the Omnitrix and hope for the best.

His form changed into a monkey-like alien, slightly shortly than an average man, having four arms, three fingers on each hand and three toes each foot, blue fur over a dark blue centre, three pair of eyes and a tail with two thin, grey stripes near the tip. Two green sashes met on his chest, having the Omnitrix where the sashed connected.

Just before the ninja could reach the alien, he fired a string of webbing from the tip of his tail, pulling himself away and up into the ceiling. As unimaginative as the name was, Spidermonkey was very fitting, and he effortlessly stuck to the to ceiling, getting a good view of all the ninja.

"Time for some acrobatics!" he said in a high pitched voice, followed by some monkey sounds.

He shot a few blasts of webbing at the ninja, a few of them getting all tied up and one poor sod even getting stuck against the floor. Another web string was fired from his tail, sticking to another part of the ceiling, and Spidermonkey swung straight through the mass of ninja, knocking out several with well placed punches and kicks.

He then continued to jump around on both the floor and ceiling, hitting and trapping ninja as he went on, but despite his success, the number of ninja actually increased, as reinforcements had arrived.

"Maybe it's time for me to change things up!" he said, hitting the Omnitrix again.

Mid-air, he was transformed into on one of his newest alien, Portaler, a small creature resembling a humanoid cross between a beetle and a turtle. He had a blue turtle-like shell with a red rim and red spikes on his back, segmented yellow arms and legs ending in stumps, with blue shoulderpad-like plates on his shoulders and green skin. His face was turtle-like with two short beetle-like antennae ending with yellow bulbs. On his stomach was a circular pattern, blue, yellow, red and dark red in the centre. The Omnitrix was on a red armour plate on top of his head.

"Not what I wanted!" Portaler whined, curling up into a ball covered in spikes, spinning rapidly and dashing across the floor as soon as he landed. The ninja were forced to jump out of the way, since none of them wanted to get hit by a fast spike ball.

After Portaler had passed all the ninja, he continued rolling up the wall, when suddenly a green shimmering portal opened and swallowed the small alien. And as suddenly as the portal had opened, it closed, and Ben was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A green portal opened in the Foot's hangar, landing Portaler right between two of the Foot's helicopters. But that wasn't all, for there were two dozen ninja there as well, some of which noticed the portal and the creature emerging from it, and they alerted the rest.

However, Portaler wasn't worried. As he uncurled, he took a quick look at the machines around him.

"Nice toys. Mind if I play with them for a while?" he said and pressed the Omnitrix.

Instead of Portaler, another, even smaller alien stood in the hangar, barely a foot tall with crimson-red skin, pointed ears, a devil-like tail, four fingers and three toes, all long and slender, and a long pointed nose. His green eyes had black pupils, a rarity among the various aliens, and he wore a mostly black aviator's outfit with green details, green fingerless gloves, a green aviator cap with goggles and a white scarf. The Omnitrix was on his waist, similar to a belt-buckle, and he had a wide grin that showed his pointy teeth, a grin that only grew wider as he looked back on the machines around him.

"Jury Rigg disassemble!" he shouted as he took off as a blur, moving incredible fast and tearing the helicopters to pieces, together with a few other unfortunate machines that happened to be too close, then he started rebuilding them.

"BREAK BREAK BREAK! FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX! Reassemble, disassemble! FIX!"

The Foot ninja stared in horror, for in only a few seconds, Jury Rigg had rebuilt the machines into a towering mech suit for him to pilot, twenty feet tall, having six arms and each wielding a rotorblade as a giant katana. And as the mech began swinging its blades, the ninja could hear Jury Rigg's almost insane laughter from inside his cockpit.

"HAHAHAHA! Jury Rigg break you! WHAHAHAH!"

It didn't take many swings from the sword wielding mech before the ninja ran in fear, for with their best weapons scavenged for the mech, they had nothing to combat it with. Luckily for them, Jury Rigg didn't want to hurt them too much, mostly just scare them, but they didn't know that.

As the ninja ran out through a hallway, Jury Rigg pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches, and the mech's two trios of arms each combined into a pair of giant rotor fans. The fans' engines revved up and the blades began to spin, turning the hallway into a giant wind tunnel. But that was only half of the problem for the ninja, for the powerful wind wasn't blowing them away, it was sucking them in, towards the spinning blades.

Any screams were drowned in the winds, and the ninja all grabbed on to whatever they could find that was nailed down or solid and strong enough to withstand the winds, for it was the only way to avoid getting sliced like a salami, all while Jury Rigg kept laughing. Then he flipped a switch, and the angle on the blades changed, and with them, the current of the winds. Instead of drawing the ninja in, it now blew them away, and none of the ninja were able to keep their grip as the wind changed.

With all the ninja gone, Jury Rigg laughed heartily and exited his mech, which collapsed into a huge pile of scarp metal and mechanical parts, making it completely impossible to see what it all once were. He then reverted to his human form, wondering what he would do next.

But one single ninja had avoided the mech, having hid in the hangar rather than fleeing with his comrades. At the time, it had seen like a stupid idea, but it was too late to do anything about it then, and now, he was in a good position to take down Ben before he changed again.

"I gotcha now, kid!" the ninja shouted as he lunged at Ben. But Ben managed to roll out of the way and ran towards a room on the side.

"You have to catch me first!" he said as he ran into the room and closed the door, with the ninja only seconds behind.

But as the ninja entered the room, he saw no trace of Ben. The room was a smaller workshop, with many smaller cabinets and lockers for tools and parts, and only one way in and out of the room, the very door that both of them had entered through. The ninja was at a loss, having no idea of where Ben might have gone, until he saw a small and stubby creature exit one cabinet and run over to another one.

The bipedal creature was not much bigger than an average child, roughly two feet tall, with white skin and a green overall with black patches around the sleeves, a black belt and black ankles, and his long fingers and short toes were bare. The top of his head was also black, with three green fins, one on top and one on each side. On each arm was two gem-like nubs, one near the hand and one near the shoulder, and he had three on the front of his belt. Located on his forehead was the Omnitrix, which the ninja recognised.

But as the ninja reached the cabinet and was about to open it, he heard a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." a squeaky voice said, and looking at the source of the voice, the ninja saw the same creature, having poked his head out from another locker.

"What the heck? How did you get over there?"

"That's my secret." the small alien said, sticking out his tongue at the ninja before getting back inside the locker.

The ninja hurried over to the locker, but just like before, he heard a voice from somewhere before he could open it.

"Nyah nyah nyah! You can't get me!"

"Hihihihi! Over here slowpoke!" said yet another voice, from another cabinet.

"He's lying! I'm over here!" said yet another voice, from another cabinet, again.

The ninja was about to lose his mind, darting from one part of the room to another time and time again, never getting close to his prey. But then luck smiled upon him, and he managed to grab the alien before he could get back inside the locker or any other place.

"Ha! I've got you now!" the ninja said triumphantly, holding the alien by his waist.

"Sure, you got me." the alien said with a smile. Then a green light shone from his body as a perfect copy instantly materialised from him, standing on his shoulders.

"But you don't got me!" said the new alien.

"And you definitively don't got them!" the two aliens said in unison, pointing up behind the ninja.

Having emerged from their cabinets and lockers, were seven more identical copies of the alien, and they all jumped high above the ninja, instantly multiplying until there were more than thirty of them.

"Dog pile on the ninja!" they all cheered, while the ninja cried out in fear. A second later, the ninja was pinned down under a whole pile of Ditto.

Tying up the unconscious ninja, all the Ditto left him in a corner with a 'do not disturb' sign that they scribbled together, around his neck.

"That was fun."

"Yeah! Who rocks?"

"We do!"

In a flash of green light, all the Dittos merged and turned back into Ben, who continued his stroll through the HQ.

"Better step up your game, Arashi, 'cause I'm just getting started."

 **Ben is really tearing the place up, and having fun doing so. All the poor ninja that he have run into so far have really gotten a beating.**

 **But Ben has yet to face doctor Arden's most dangerous creations, the Venomous Five! Wonder who's the lucky one on that point.**

 **Also, Portaler is not a custom alien, he only appeared in the Web game Fuel Run, and was the winner of the Draw Your Own Alien contest. He is considered none-canon, but I decided to give him some screen time all the same.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ben VS the Foot**

 **Part 2**

A greenish white ghost-like alien phased through several floors of the Foot HQ, looking for something fun to do. He had a single green eye and several black lines running over his body, claw-like hands and spiked elbows. Green chains were connected to the Omnitrix on the centre of his chest, leading to cuffs on his neck and waist, he also had two more green cuffs on each arm.

"This place looks like a good spot for a break." he said in a faint and whispering voice as he reached a large room different from the others he had been in so far.

It looked roughly like a cross between a living area and a dojo, with several logs set up as practice dummies, covered with what seemed to be claw-marks. There were also a number of doors leading to smaller rooms, which were very basic bedrooms with very few personal affections, but other than that, there were little in the ways of recreational items, though there were several heaters placed through out the area, explaining why it was slightly warmer than in other areas he had been.

"Wonder who lives here." Ghostfreak said before reverting to Ben and looking around for a bit.

But as he did, the main door opened and five humanoid reptiles walked in, three males and two female.

"See! I told you that I heard something!" said the female cobra with golden yellow scales, pointing at Ben, who turned around to face the new foes.

"A shame that your aim ain't as good as your ears." said the black scaled female with hair like rat-tails, earning a glare from the cobra.

"That's enough, Mamba!" said the largest of the males, a dirty green coloured komodo dragon.

"So this kid is the one who challenged Arashi? He don't look that tough." said the dark green reptile with yellow details, a nile monitor.

"Seems like the boss has lost his touch." the black and golden orange gila monster snickered.

"Be quiet!" Komodo snarled, not taking Ben as lightly as the others. "Anyone that can just walk around like that, must be more skilled than they look."

"Well, at least one of you got some smarts." Ben said casually, taking in the creatures in front of him, not really caring that they all hissed at him for his comment. "You know, at first I thought you might have been some of the escaped villains from my world, but I guess I was wrong. You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone not from around here lately?"

"The only one 'not from around here', is you, kid!" said Nile.

"We are the Venomous Five, boy!" Mamba said with pride.

"And you have walked in on our turf." Gila continued. "Prepare to feel our wrath!"

"How funny, I was thinking something similar." Ben said with a smile and activated the Omnitrix. "Say hello to Rath!"

When the light faded, the Venomous Five stood face-to-face with the nine feet tall Rath, a large humanoid tiger alien with orange fur with thick black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body, and he had white fur on his hands, feet, jaw, neck and chest. He lacked a tail, but had a large black claw on each wrists and was very muscular, and had very pointed, black eyebrows. He wore black and green shorts, black boots and fingerless gloves with green lacing and a green and white luchador wrestling belt with the Omnitrix on.

"RATH! ! !" he roared, and if the Venomous Five hadn't taken a step back from his transformation, the roar made them.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', VENOMOUS FIVE! ! ! YOU WANNA PIECE OF RATH?! ! ! YOU GOT A PIECE! ! ! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF AN EYE BIGGER THAN YOUR STOMACH CAN CHEW! ! !"

"That made no sense." Nile said, all of the reptiles looking at each other slightly confused.

"… I KNOW! ! !" Rath roared angrily in response, being aware that he always mix up metaphors, yet continues to do so either way.

"Enough talk! Taste my venom!" Cobra snapped, spitting a large dose of her venom in Rath's face. But her confident smirk quickly faded when Rath just wiped off his face.

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE! ! ! WHEN YOU SPIT ON RATH, YOU JUST MAKE RATH MAD! ! !"

Rath picked up a heater next to him and threw it at Cobra. Luckily for the reptile, her agility allowed her to jump out of the way, for the heater hit the wall far behind her with such force that it broke into pieces, half of which were stuck in the indention in the wall.

"Get him!" Komodo yelled, and all of the Venomous Five jumped the tiger-alien, grabbing on to him wherever they could, sinking their teeth into him. But no matter how hard they tried, their teeth just couldn't penetrate Rath's though skin, nor could their claws cut it. They didn't even weigh him down the slightest.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', VENOMOUS FIVE! ! ! RATH IS NOT A CHEW-TOY! ! !" Rath roared as he effortlessly broke the reptiles' grip and tossed them aside before counter attacking.

He immediately went for Cobra, since she had spat on him, grabbing her by the back of her head with one hand.

"OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT! ! !" he yelled as he slammed the squirming mutant face first into a wall. The paint actually cracked slightly around the point of impact, and Cobra went limp as she was knocked unconscious.

"Cobra! No! You will pay!" Gila snarled and lunged at Rath.

But Rath jumped over Gila and grabbed his arms from behind, getting them into a double armlock, with Rath's arms against Gila's back. Rath then lifted Gila off his feet and dashed across the room.

"ANTARIAN ARM BAR! ! !" Rath yelled as he ran Gila straight through the wall and into one of the bedrooms, wrecking it completely. Luckily for Gila, those walls weren't reinforced or as thick as the rest of the walls, but that was of little comfort to the now knocked out mutant.

With two mutants down and three to go, Rath wasted no time getting back into the fight, jumping right back the way he came, and setting his eyes on the biggest of the bunch, Komodo.

The large lizard tried to punch the alien, only to have his fist caught in Rath's hand. Then, as easy as if the lizard was a ragdoll, Rath flipped him upside down and wrapped his arms around him, having Komodo's back against his stomach. No matter how hard Komodo struggled, he just couldn't break the alien's grip.

"POLARIS PILEDRIVER! ! !" Rath exclaimed, and Komodo's eyes went wide with fear as the alien jumped as high as the ceiling allowed, switching to a sitting position and driving Komodo's head into the floor.

Quickly getting back on his feet, Rath then lunged at Mamba, but the female reptile was fast enough to dodge the attack. But that didn't stop Rath, he just kept going and instead tackled Nile to the floor, only to pick him up.

"SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING! ! !" Rath roared as he tossed Nile into the air in front of him and gave the reptile a strong kick on his butt, sending him flying into Mamba, and both of them into a wall.

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW! ! !" Rath said, reverting back to Ben. "It's not 'serious' as in 'important', but 'Sirius' as in the star."

Just as he expected, there was no response from the five reptiles, given the beating he had given them. But he had to admit that he was a little impressed by them, he didn't really expect the Foot to have their own mutants, though it kind of made sense in hindsight. Though, in the end, they weren't that much of a challenge, but Ben couldn't help but think that they might get along well with the villain Ssserpent back in his own dimension. Or maybe not.

Leaving the area, Ben continued by checking a nearby door just a short walk down the hallway, and found himself inside another laboratory. One larger and with more advanced equipment, both for science and torture. But as Ben investigated the lab, he failed to notice that doctor Arden was hiding behind one of the larger machines.

Arden had seen Ben effortlessly defeat the Venomous Five just minutes earlier, and he was very impressed by the alien used, further desiring the DNA contained within the Omnitrix, and had retreated into hiding shortly before Ben left the living quarters.

The true powers of the Omnitrix were still unknown to him, and while the threat of the security systems was still very real, Arden was willing to take the risk to claim the device. Silently and stealthily leaving his hiding-place, he readied his syringe launcher, carefully aiming his darts, not really caring which of his cruel serums that hit the teen.

As Ben investigated a large glass tube, he spotted Arden's reflection as he moved into position. His hand instantly travelled to the Omnitrix, not even bothering to pick an alien, at the same time, Arden fired his wrist-mounted contraption.

Mere fractions of a second before the darts struck their intended target, Ben's transformation was completed, and instead of the teen, stood now the alien known as NRG (pronounced 'Energy').

A large, dark green-teal metal suit of armour covered his entire body, looking almost oven-like, it was very bulky and had only three small slits for eye holes, from which a red glow could be seen. There was a handle on top of the armour's head, and the Omnitrix was on the chest seal. As would be expected, the darts just bounced off the metal.

"Nice try, doc. But it looks like I got the faster draw." NRG said with a Russian sounding accent, as he turned around to face Arden.

"I've had it with you, you wretched creature!" the doctor snarled. "You and those freak forms of yours! I don't care what defences this Omnitrix might have, I will gladly kill you if I have to, and that armour won't protect you! I am very accurate with my darts!"

"Dude, the armour isn't supposed to protect me." NRG said. "It's supposed to protect the world from me!"

Then the suit opened, the head and part of the chest with the seal falling back onto the back as the true form of NRG emerged. A humanoid alien flew out and levitated over the armour, he was made of pure, red, energy, wearing a belt with the Omnitrix, wristbands on both arm, knee braces on both legs and straps.

Arden had to shield his face from the light and intense heat from the alien, backing away as far as he could before hitting a wall.

"You see, NRG's species is made completely out of radioactivity, nothing less, and the armour is a containment suit, made to keep the radiation and heat inside. But don't worry, I wouldn't want to give you radiation poisoning, so I'm dressed in a lighter containment suit so that I can get out of the armour for short times." NRG said before getting back inside the armour and closing it.

"But enough about my toys, I wanna check out yours."

Before Arden had the chance to recover, NRG grabbed him by his wrists. The gauntlets of the armour became red hot as NRG channelled his intense heat straight through the near-indestructible metal, but only for a very short second. However, that was more than enough to turn Arden's launchers burning hot, and the doctor yelled out in pain as he quickly removed them to avoid serious burns.

"Oh don't be such a wimp, just put some ice on it and it won't be worse than a bad tan. As for these things..."

NRG raised his fist and pointed at the launchers, and his hand glowed red again, but this time, a super heated beam shot out from it. Hitting the launchers, the metal and glass melted, the leather straps disintegrated and the serums were completely destroyed in a flash.

"No! My launchers! My serums!"

"That's what happens when you mess with me, better remember that. And here's another thing that happens if you mess with me."

With surprisingly swiftness, NRG brought his already cool fist down on the doctor's head, just hard enough to knock him out, and most likely giving him a bump as well. NRG then looked for all of the darts that Arden had shot, and destroyed them as well. Once that was done, he changed into Upgrade, and merged with Arden's computers, thoroughly deleting any data on him and the Omnitrix, while also scrambling everything else, leaving a digital mess behind.

Feeling that it was time to take the fight to the boss of the Foot, Upgrade accessed the surveillance cameras to find where Arashi was hiding. It didn't take more than a few nano seconds to locate him in the throneroom, not to mention the fifty or so ninja in the room just before the throneroom, guarding their master. Figuring that he might just as well take them on, Upgrade found another camera in a nearby area, and travelling through the systems and electronics, he emerged from that same camera.

Walking to the door to the room with all the ninja, Upgrade pressed the Omnitrix and changed to another alien, one that was sure to get the job done.

* * *

Standing guard, the large group of ninja were ready to defend their master from whatever that might come, or so they thought, for they had never faced Ben 10.

The doors opened, and in walked a broad, mechanical looking humanoid in a green outfit with white and black details, though his head and shoulders were bluish-purple, and he had white four-fingered gloves. His head was dome-shaped and had some form of gas mask in front of his mouth with the Omnitrix. Several nozzles were located on his head, arms and shoulders, and he had a belt with a window on his stomach, showing green, swirling gas inside.

All ninja had their weapons drawn, ready to attack, but the alien creature held up his hands in what seemed like surrender.

"Hold up, guys! Ol' Gutrot ain't here to fight!" he said in a gruff voice. Then ninja looked at each other briefly, but didn't respond, and just fixed their gazes on the alien again.

"You were a serious bunch." Gutrot said, lowering his arms slightly. "How about a little joke? Here, have some nitrous oxide on me. It's a laugh!"

Green gas started spraying from all the nozzles, almost filling the room before most of was sucked away by the ventilation systems, but the damage was already done.

"Get it? Nitrous oxide. Laugh. 'Cause it's laughing gas."

At first, there was only an awkward silence, but after a few moments, a couple of ninja started to chuckle slightly at the bad joke. The minor chuckles soon turned into a faint laughter, and that grew louder, infecting more and more ninja, until all of them were on the floor laughing out loudly. The highly concentrated laughing gas had incapacitated them all, while Gutrot was unaffected thanks to his mask.

"I really should take this guy on a comedy tour. I'd be a smash hit!" he mused as he walked past the hysterically laughing ninja, all the way to the door to the throneroom.

Stepping through the doors, he reverted to Ben and closed the doors behind him. It was only him and Arashi in the throneroom, and the latter had his katana drawn, his eyes locked on the teen.

"So my ninja failed to defeat you." Arashi stated.

"Not for a lack of trying, you should really give them a pay rise."

"Silence!" Arashi snapped, pointing the blade at Ben. "I will not tolerate any insolence from you!"

"Uh-uh. You're not the first to tell me that. By the way, I don't think I caught your name. It'd be nice to know whose butt I'm gonna kick when it comes to a boss of sorts."

"I'm starting to understand William's frustration with you. I am Izo Arashi, leader of the Foot in master Shredder's absence, following the wretched Karai's betrayal of us-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ben interrupted. "So you're not even the actual second in command? Just some dude that happened to be around? Dude! That's so lame! You're even worse than Psyphon, and his own gang makes fun of him behind his back!"

"Enough! I will teach you the meaning of fear!" Arashi shouted as he dashed towards Ben.

"Oh, I already know that. Allow me to introduce Toepick!" Ben responded, activating the Omnitrix.

Arashi stopped dead in his tracks, as rushing in and not knowing what the alien form could do would be foolish, instead he took a few moments to examine the creature.

It was a fat, ogre-like alien with green-yellow skin, short legs and long arms with weed-like spikes and pointy fingers. He wore black briefs with a metal waistline, and had a large metal cage-like helmet that covered his entire head and part of his upper chest and back and shoulders, with a pair of horns on the side of the helmet and a green crest resembling a toenail in shape. Thick chains connected the helmet to the pants, and the helmet had a cage door with five bars and a lock covering Toepick's face, with only his glowing green eyes visible inside the darkness. The Omnitrix was on the chest part of the armour.

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

"No, this is." Toepick said, and the cage door on his helmet opened, splitting in two and releasing some green smoke.

Sounds of terrified screams, roaring, agonized wailing, hissing, unholy groans and wails, and deep demonic laughter was heard from within the mask. Laying his eyes on the most horrifying thing in existence, Arashi was completely overwhelmed by an unrivalled fear, his face, his hair, even his clothes, turning white as a sheet.

"AAAHH! NO! GET AWAY! AAAHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Arashi screamed, falling back on his back and trying to crawl backwards to get away from Toepick, but the alien followed him.

"NO PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAHH! HELP!"

"Listen very carefully, I will say this only once. Keep messing with my mutant friends, and I will keep messing with you. Understood?"

"YES! YES! I UNDERSTAND! PLEASE! JUST GO!"

With that, Toepick pressed the Omnitrix and changed into Ghostfreak.

"Then my work here is done. Thanks for now, I've had a blast." the spirit said. Then he phased through the walls and left the leader of the Foot, still shaking violently in fear, though his colour had slowly started to return.

* * *

Outside, in the alleyway where the mutants hid, they still waited for their shape-shifting friend to return, though they actually had next to no hope of seeing him again. Still, with all his accomplishments, they were giving him the benefit of a doubt.

But they weren't prepared for what would come next, as the invisible Ghostfreak turned visible right in front of them.

"Boo!" he yelled, and the mutants almost jumped out of their skins, despite their ninja training.

"A ghost!" Michelangelo cried out, while the others managed to draw their weapons, but when the ghost started laughing in an amused way, they started to piece things together.

"Ben? Is that you?" Leonardo asked.

"The one and only." the spectre said, hovering down to ground level and reverting to human form.

"What the shell?!" Raphael snapped. "What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry, but it was too good to pass up." Ben excused himself.

"Are you alright?" Donatello asked.

"I'm just fine. A bit thirsty though, how about I grab a smoothie and then we can head back to the lair?" the teen said before walking off, his only worry being what flavour he would pick.

"Is this guy for real?" Monalisa asked.

"No one just walks into the Foot HQ, and then out again, like it's nothing." said Raphael.

"Evidently, he does." Leonardo said. "He's on a whole different level than anything we've encountered before."

* * *

About an hour later, the Foot was still recovering, Arashi in particular. Arden approached his master, his lower arms and hands still slightly red from the burns, and the beaten and bruised Venomous Five followed their creator.

"Master?" he said, but Arashi didn't answer, he just looked out through a window. "I have the reports. Aside from a few minor injuries, none of the ninja were lost. Though we have lost a few helicopters, among other things and don't even get me started on the mess he left on my computers."

"Tennyson..." Arashi said under his breath.

"Master?"

"He took us all on, and beat us all. He could have killed us, but just he played around, like it was a game. We can't win against him, and he is allied with the freaks… We've lost…"

"Master, please, pull yourself together! We are not beat yet, we will have our revenge on the accursed child. All we need-"

Arden was interrupted when a rift in the very air in the middle of the throneroom appeared, a swirling portal of all colours, and something could be seen coming through it.

The Foot had gotten more company, but by who, or what?

 **Finally done! This took some effort, but I'm really pleased with it!**

 **Ben really showed the Foot not to mess with him, but things will get more difficult now that that portal opened. Who or what do you think is coming through? Will it be one or many entities? Whatever the case, they will be from the villains that escaped from Ben's world. Leave a guess in the reviews.**

 **Also, Rath is overpower and nearly indestructible, so if he can take a point-blank laser blast to the face without blinking, and fall several hundred feet, crashing into solid rock and leaving a six feet plus deep hole shaped like himself, and only be a little groggy, then he can take Cobra's venom no problem.**

 **And, yes, Toepick's face is so scary that even clothes turn white, even for those of those that feed on fear.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A New Threat**

A rift in the very air had appeared in the middle of the throneroom, a swirling portal of all colours, and something could be seen coming through it.

Arashi, Arden and the Venomous Five watched as a single man walked through the portal.

He was somewhere in his sixties, and his skin had a green complexion and he was tall and slim, almost scrawny, with white, shoulder long hair and large sideburns. He wore a long, dark green lab coat with black collar and black, fingerless rubber gloves, and his brain was exposed in a large dome, with two antennae attached to his brain going through the dome. His eyes were covered behind the red glass of his goggles.

"Ah, freedom at last! My cell was getting stuffy." the man said as the portal closed behind him. Then he noticed the others in the room, particularly the mutants. "Oh, it seems I am not alone. I am doctor Aloysius Animo, and these are some impressive specimens you have."

Walking over to the Venomous Five, doctor Animo wasn't the least worried of them, unlike the mutants, not knowing what to do and feeling uncomfortable from his presence as he inspected them.

"Human-reptile hybrids! Komodo dragon, gila monster, nile monitor, spitting cobra and black mamba! They are so beautiful! Especially the mamba." he said with a wide grin, causing Mamba to feel both sick and scared. "A shame that they still are so bland. There is an obvious lack of originality, creativity."

"You dare insult my work!?" Arden snapped, and the Venomous Five growled and hissed at the insult as well. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Haven't I told you already? I am doctor Aloysius Animo. James is my middle name, in case you were wondering. And who are you?"

"I am doctor William Arden, and these are my creations, the Venomous Five! And you are in the presence of Izo Arashi, our leader!"

"Never heard of either of you, but that doesn't matter. Before long, this world will be filled with my mutants, and nothing will stop me!" Animo said, bursting out in laughter.

"I've had enough of crazy people! Venomous Five, kill him!" Arashi ordered, and the five reptiles were all too happy to oblige.

But they couldn't.

Animo simply held his fingers against his dome, and the five reptiles stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes looking dim and lifeless. Then they walked up behind Animo, guarding him instead.

"What are you fools doing?!" Arden yelled at his creations. "You dare betray us?!"

"Save your breath, 'doctor'. These creatures are not yours to command any more, they are mine now." said Animo. "You see, I have the ability to control any kind of animal with my mind, even animal-human hybrids like these, and that's not all! Thanks to my new and improved Trans-modulator antennae, which I secretly built during my imprisonment, I cannot only control such creatures, but I can also mutate them at will! Observe!"

A red beam shot out from Animo's two antennae, striking Cobra, and she began to change. She grew to almost twice her size, her tail and legs merging into a large tail, giving her a naga-like appearance. Skull-like marks appeared on her hood, and she got two tube-like growths in her mouth, as well as a larger one on each wrist, all of them dripping of venom.

She let loose a shrieking hiss as her transformation was complete.

"Glorious! Now this, this is a master piece!" Animo exclaimed proudly.

"Not another one..." Arashi groaned. "As if that Tennyson wasn't bad enough."

"Tennyson? Ben Tennyson?" Animo asked, turning around to face Arashi. "You know of that troublesome teen? Is he this world's Tennyson? Or is he my world's Tennyson?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh! Shh! You, the komodo dragon, answer me."

"The kid mentioned something about another world..." Komodo answered somewhat monotonous.

"Of course, why would it be any different!? Tennyson keeps following me, even to another dimension!"

"Master," Arden whispered. "it seems that this… man is a foe of Tennyson. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"Perhaps, though after Overlord, and that failure of a mercenary Fumetsu, I'm not thrilled of the thought of an outside ally."

"True, but with Tennyson being an ally of the freaks, we might just need one of our own, and who better than one that is familiar with our new foe. Besides, his technology is very impressive, it could do wonders for my research and development."

"I see your point, William. But we'd better keep a close eye on him, just in case."

"Tell me, doctor… Animo." Arashi said to their visitor. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have some form of history with Tennyson."

"History? He has been a thorn in my side ever since he was ten years old! Every time I've tried to claim what is rightfully mine, he has stopped me! But one day, I will triumph, and all the DNA in his Omnitrix will be mine, and then the world!"

"What a coincident, because we have also been beaten by that teen."

"You have?"

"Indeed, and if you join forces with us, Tennyson will not stand a chance."

"Hmm, an interesting proposition, but what will it get you?"

"If you lend us your knowledge, and powers, we can acquire his Omnitrix. And we will share it's powers and DNA equally among us. And Tennyson and his mutant friends will be at our mercy."

"That sounds like a splendid idea! And you said he had mutants as friends? Wonderful! Then I will do the same to them as these!"

Another bolt of red energy struck the remaining four mutants, and they too mutated something fierce, growing larger just like Cobra.

Mamba's body grew long and serpentine, her legs replaced by a new pair of arms with hands, and she grew even more arms along her body, resulting in no less than twelve pairs of clawed hands. Her fangs grew longer and dripped of poison, while a third eye appeared on the back of her head.

Nile became even more muscular and gained another pair of eyes between his original ones. His jaw grew to more than a foot and a half in width, with many rows of razor sharp teeth, and spikes erupted along his spine.

Gila underwent an even stranger mutation than the rest, as a new head sprouted to the left of his old one, a dark green gas of pure poison escaping from the mouths. A set of barbed spikes grew across his lower arms.

Komodo grew larger than the rest of the Venomous Five, as well as a pair of extra arms underneath the first, both pairs were very muscular. A pair of demon-like horns sprouted from the sides of his head, curving downward. Roaring with his newfound powers, fire spewed out from his mouth.

As Arashi and Arden stared at the new forms of the Venomous Five, Animo laughed like a madman.

"I present to you, the new Venomous Five, the Neo Venomous Five! Neo roughly means new."

"Impressive work, doctor Animo. And I have more work for you." said Arashi. "If you and doctor Arden work together, I am sure you will be able to create something truly astonishing."

"Then show me where I start, and I promise you, you will not be disappointed." Animo said with a smile. But Arden was not as happy.

"I have to work **with** him? That was not what I had in mind!" he protested in a low voice.

"It was your idea to make use of him, so you will work with him, unless you would rather work **for** him."

"… very well, master."

"Do not worry, William, this is only temporary. And if he feels that he is important, he will be more incline to cooperate. And you will be able to keep a close eye on him."

"Hai, master."

 **I just couldn't think of a better villain than doctor Animo, and what better counterpart to doctor Arden, who's clearly not happy about what Arashi did with his suggestion. Expect some fun moments between the two doctors.**

 **And what do you think about the new and improved Venomous Five? And how will the team deal with the new threats?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this have taken so long, despite it being relatively short, but with Mass Effect Andromeda just released, I wasn't even in this galaxy for several days.  
**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Challenge**

The youngsters returned to the lair, meeting with Splinter, who nervously had awaited their return.

"You return, and all in one piece it seems." the old rat said, feeling relieved.

"We have, master." said Leonardo.

"That is good." Splinter then turned to Ben. "I hope that you now understand how foolish it is to engage the Foot."

"Actually, he did go in there alone, and got out again without a scratch." said Monalisa, still not believing it. Splinter's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, they might be dangerous for you, but me, I haven't had that much fun for weeks." said Ben.

"Fun?! Seriously, kid, you ain't right in the head!" said Raphael.

"I get that a lot too."

"I can't imagine how you could consider that place fun." said Donatello. "Especially not if Arden would have gotten his hands on you."

"Arden? Arden? Oh yeah! That's the doc with what I thought was an ugly mask."

"That's no mask, he got that scar after I threw acid in his face." said Monalisa with a grim tone, remembering all too well how it happened, and what had led to that.

"He said something like that too when I told him. But I thought it was the other side that was a mask. He didn't like that."

"You didn't!" said Michelangelo. "You actually said that to Arden?! Golden!"

"If you got the time, I can tell you all about how I dealt with them."

"This I have to hear." said Raphael.

"I am also intrigued." said Splinter, still not completely convinced that Ben had truly gone into the Foot HQ, but he saw in Ben's eyes that he was telling the truth.

* * *

A few days later, in the Foot HQ, Arden and Animo were working hard on a giant machine in Arden's laboratory, together with several Foot scientists and engineers. As they were busy with various calculations for the machine, Arashi entered the laboratory.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" the two doctors said at the same time, followed by giving each other an annoyed glare.

"Doctor Arden..." Arashi clarified, and said doctor walked over to his master with a small smirk on his face, while Animo was left disappointed.

"How goes the project, William?"

"Everything is proceeding as scheduled, master. And while it pains me to admit it, my 'colleague' does know what he is doing. His technical and genetic expertise is very impressive, and far above that of our other scientists. And within a few days, his giant Trans-modulator will be completed."

"Will it deliver the results that he promised?"

"I have no doubt about it, not after seeing what his own Trans-modulator did to the Venomous Five. With this machine, we will be able to turn every animal within the city limits into powerful mutant beasts under our control in a matter of minutes. Not even the freaks will be able to avoid its mutagenic pulse, they will become like the Venomous Five."

"Excellent, and then they will serve us. How master Shredder would love that."

"Indeed. And I would love to see them as they mutate."

"As would I, William. And that gives me an idea. When will the machine be done? What day?"

"We require three more days, so on Sunday."

"Perfect. Then I have some things of my own to prepare." Arashi said with an evil smile, and left the laboratory.

As Arden returned to his work, he noticed that Animo had taken a break from the project, and was… sewing?

He was working on a small stuffed animal, featuring the torso and limbs of a gorilla and the head and tail of a crocodile. Seeing that made Arden completely speechless for several minutes, as he tried to comprehend it.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he had regained his senses. Animo simply looked at him for a few seconds before continuing sewing.

"Everyone needs a hobby, doctor, otherwise one will go mad. Mad, I tell you! Mhahahah! Mad… Isn't that right, little crocilla?" Animo said, petting the head of his little toy-creation.

Looking equally disgusted and terrified, Arden carefully took a step to the side, away from Animo.

'Pretty sure it's already too late for you.' he thought to himself, and then got back to work.

* * *

A few nights afterwards, the five ninja climbed up on the rooftop, preparing to go on their nightly patrol, and Ben followed them as he had done every night. As Leonardo planned their route, Ben searched for an alien to use for said patrol.

"So, what's it gonna be, Ben?" Michelangelo asked. "That Rath guy you beat the Venomous Five with?"

"Nah, I want something a bit more mobile. This one should do the trick." he said, hitting the Omnitrix.

When the light died down, Ben's new form was revealed, being that of an insectoid creature, easily as large as the turtles. The body was insect-like with four flat legs and two arms with clawed hands, all in a brownish green colour. A pair of light green wings grew from his back, as did four eyestalks from his more-human- than-insect-head, two on each side, each having a green eye, he also had a large, black blade-like stinger at the end of his tail. He wore clothes that covered all but the arms, legs, wings and most of his head, leaving only the lower half of it exposed. The clothes were black on the back and green on his chest and stomach with black lines, and he wore the Omnitrix on his forehead.

"Great, a bug alien..." Raphael groaned, remembering the giant wasp-like creatures they had fought in another dimension many years earlier.

"You got a problem with me?" Stinkfly asked, flying up in front of Raphael like a dragonfly. "If so, look me in the eyes when you say it."

Deciding to be honest whit his dislike of bugs, Raphael was about to do just that. But Stinkfly moved his four eyestalks in circular patterns, two clockwise and the other two counter clockwise, and that didn't sit well with Raphael.

"Can you quit that?! It's freaking me out!" the turtle snapped, but Stinkfly just laughed.

"If you two are done, it's time to move out." said Leonardo.

"Are we sticking together tonight as well?" Monalisa asked, and received a nod as confirmation.

"The Foot have been far too quiet for my taste, even considering them getting roughed up by Ben, but that should just have made them interested in the Omnitrix. They should have done something by now, but we haven't seen anything."

"Valid points, Leo." said Donatello. "Though they might react the same way as when Tyroth is around, keeping a low profile to avoid guaranteed casualties."

"Perhaps, but it's still best if we keep our eyes open, just in case."

* * *

After about an hour, the mutants and alien stopped on a rooftop for a quick break, during which Stinkfly reverted to Ben to let the Omnitrix recharge properly.

The night had so far been rather quiet, with only a few Purple Dragons trying to break into a shop, but Stinkfly had quickly dealt with them, in his own, disgusting way. Neither the thugs, nor the mutants, had been prepared for the alien shooting green, sticky goop from his eyes, expertly disarming the thugs and literally glueing them to the wall of the shop.

Michelangelo had commented on it being equally cool and disgusting, though the others only agreed on the disgusting part.

But as the team took their break, a lone Foot ninja that arrived on a nearby rooftop spotted them. Sticking to the shadows, he moved as close as he dared, remaining on the building, as he drew his bow and readied an arrow.

Focusing on his target, he held his breath, and released the arrow, letting it speed through the air.

As the arrow struck its target, the tip pierced it, embedding itself deep within.

The mutants and teen alike, jumped back as the arrow struck the air-vent, the ninja instantly drawing their weapons, while Ben readied the Omnitrix.

"Where the shell did that come from?!" Raphael exclaimed as he and the others scanned their surroundings closely for any sign of the attacker.

But the ninja had already left, his mission was done, so he had no reason to stay.

After a few dreadful minutes of waiting and searching, the mutants could finally allow themselves to relax just a little, but they still remained on high alert. Ben, on the other hand, seemed almost disappointed that nothing more happened.

"Huh, don't think anyone have shot against me with arrows before." he said as he pulled out the arrow from the intake. "Darts, sure, missiles, yep, energy blasts, to many to count, even magic, but not arrows."

"Can you ever be serious?! Someone could have gotten killed by that!" Raphael snapped.

"I doubt that. It was five feet away from us, and I'm pretty sure the guy who shot it didn't want to hurt us. Check this out."

Holding up the arrow for the others to see, they could all see that there was a piece of paper tied to the arrow.

"I think it's for you." Ben said, handing over the arrow to Leonardo.

Removing the paper, Leonardo saw that there was a message written on it, and his eyes narrowed as he read it.

' _Freaks, and that Tennyson boy, in light of our last encounter, it has become painfully clear that our conflict has reached its end, and only one of our groups can continue to exist._

 _Therefore, I challenge you to a final battle. The entire Foot clan against you five freaks and that shapeshifting boy Tennyson, all in a battle to the end. No mercy will be given, no-one will be allowed to flee, it will be a fight until death have claimed all on one side._

 _We will meet in Central Park, Sunday at midnight._

 _Izo Arashi, leader of the Foot clan.'_

"Tell me this is a joke." Michelangelo said after hearing Leonardo read the note out loud.

"I wish it was, but I think Arashi is serious." said Leonardo. "Unless he has completely lost his mind after Ben's visit."

"That have happened to some bad guys I've dealt with." said Ben.

"Still, even if this is real, it would be a really stupid idea of us to even consider it. It is obviously a trap." said Donatello.

"And it's not like we could fight every single Foot ninja Arashi has. There has to be several hundreds of them, way too many to deal with at one time." said Monalisa.

"Not with me on your side." said Ben. "I can easily handle a few hundred ninja with one of my heavy hitters. This should be fun."

"Okay, that's it, kid! This ain't no game!" said Raphael. "They are merciless killers, dishonest the lot of them!"

"He's right, and you heard what it said in the letter. Arashi wants a death battle. Can you really deal with that?" said Monalisa.

"Don't have to, all I have to do is knock 'em out and lock 'em up. Same as I've been doing for years now."

"As much as I hate to admit this, he is right." said Donatello. "He's already dealt with the majority of the Foot on his own, so he is capable to take care of himself. But they have to know that too, and that's why Arashi wrote that it would be **all** ninja."

"He's after the Omnitrix. And he wants to have an advantage in numbers." said Leonardo.

"Let him try. There are so many others that have tried to do the same, most of them more powerful than this dude. Much more."

"I still don't like this. Arashi is dishonest and crafty, and I am certain without a doubt that he has something special planned."

"I've dealt with those kinds of guys before as well, I'm not worried. Sunday's gonna be a blast."

 **Now things are getting intense. Everyone is completely unaware that the Foot have gotten themselves a new ally. And the giant trans-modulator, things will just get worse, even without Arashi's plan to draw in the mutants.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Showdown In Central Park**

Sunday came, and with only a few hours until the final confrontation between the Foot and the mutants, Arashi was excited, for he had the trump-card that would secure his victory over his foes. With Arden and Animo working together on a giant version of Animo's trans-modulator antennae, the mutants would stand no chance once it activates, regardless of where they hide in the city.

The challenge he had issued just a day earlier was nothing else than a way to hopefully lure the mutants in and witness their transformation into their new forms, under the Foot's control. But, should they not arrive, it really didn't matter, as their fate would be the same either way.

But, as the machine was completed, fate had other things in mind.

The machine fizzled and sparked as they started the systems for a diagnostic, and a panel blew off the side of it.

"What happened here?!" Arashi asked demanding when he was told of it.

"We had a power surge in the systems." Arden explained while Animo tried to repair the damage. "It seems some of the components were flawed, and that caused a malfunction."

"Can it be repaired?"

"With ease, master. However, we don't have replacements for some of the vital components, and we will not be able to acquire them in time for the 'meeting' in Central Park."

"Curses! Then my plan is for nought!"

"Don't worry." said Animo, as he walked over from the device, pointing at his domed head. "I still have my own trans-modulator, and that will be more than enough to defeat your enemies."

"He is right, master. We can still go forward with your plan, while some of our ninja acquire new parts and our scientists repair the machine for later use."

"Hmm, well, if you two are certain, then we will continue with the rest of the plan. It's too late to cancel it either way."

* * *

Back in the lair, as midnight drew closer, Ben was excited to get going, but the others were not as happy as he was, especially not Splinter.

"This is a most bad idea, young Ben." he said sternly. "You are walking into an obvious trap."

"I know, and that's half the fun." Ben said with a smile.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you?!" said Raphael. "Arashi has challenged us all to a death battle, which can't be anything but a trap to get hold of your Omnitrix, and you think that it will be fun?!"

"They're gonna kill you if you go!" said Michelangelo.

"They can try. Me, I won't kill them, I'll just wipe the floor with them in no time flat."

"So there's no way to talk you out of this?" Leonardo asked, and Ben shook his head, making the turtle sigh. "Then there's nothing else to do. I have to go with you."

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked, both he and the other mutants looking at the blue-masked turtle in shock.

"We obviously can't make him change his mind, and it's impossible for us to force him to not go, so I will accompany him to the battle. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Ben would die, or if the Omnitrix would fall into the Foot's hands, just because we weren't there."

"I don't think any of us would live very long if they did get hold of it." said Donatello. "What they have done so far is bad enough, but Arden would outdo himself several times over if he got hold of alien DNA from the Omnitrix."

"Sounds like none of us have much other choice then." said Monalisa. "Either stay here and hope for the best, or follow Ben and help him. Like Leo said, we have to be there as well."

"Master?" Leonardo asked, looking to Splinter. The old rat thought for a few moments.

"You have already made your decision, my children. And while I am strongly against this, the arguments are not, but rather the opposite. Just promise me that you will all be extra careful."

"We will, sensei." said Monalisa.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." said Ben. "If nothing else, I can distract the Foot while they get to safety, since I can easily get away on my own."

"That is… reassuring to hear. Then I will watch over Pandora while you are away." said Splinter.

"Thank you, master." said Raphael. "Hopefully, she will still be asleep when we get back."

* * *

The team arrived in Central Park, the mutants moving through the shadows while Ben simply walked the last bit. Despite the late time, there were still a number of people in the park, but the meeting was taking place in a very secluded part of the park, so the chance of getting discovered before the battle was low. Once the potential fight had begun, however, it was another question.

Hiding in the bushes, the team observed the area in front of them, and easily spotted both Arashi and Arden, as well as a few dozen ninja that weren't too well hidden among the trees and bushes. Most civilians wouldn't notice them, but other ninja had no trouble detecting them.

"A shame that I didn't bring my bow." Mona snarled in a low voice. "I could have taken out both of those monsters with a few well placed arrows to their head."

"We may still get the chance to finish them off, babe. And it will be bloody." Raphael said, gripping his sais.

"Calm down, you two, we need to know what we're dealing with first." said Leonardo. Then he looked back at their foes, studying them for a short moment. "There must be more ninja hidden around here, those can't be all that Arashi brought with him."

"He did write that it would be the entire Foot clan, which made me expect at least a few hundred ninja, and I can't see the Venomous Five anywhere." said Donatello.

"Maybe that's all that's left, after their last encounter with Ben?" said Michelangelo.

"I didn't go that hard on them. At least, I don't think I did."

"Whatever the case, Arashi and Arden are here now, and that worries me." said Leonardo. "They wouldn't be here unless they were very confident that their plan would work. I just wish I knew what exactly they have up their sleeves."

"There's only one way to find out." said Ben, who left their hiding-place and walked out towards the Foot.

"Man, I wish we could have stayed home tonight." said Michelangelo, as the mutants reluctantly followed the teen superhero, their weapons drawn and visible.

Seeing their foes approach, Arashi smiled in a vicious way, as did Arden, but neither of them drew any kind of weapons, nor did the hidden ninja make any moves. They all just watched and waited as the mutants and teen walked up to them, stopping ten yards from them.

"So you came, freaks. I knew you couldn't resist a proper challenge." Arashi said, keeping his eyes on them. "And you, Tennyson, we have a score to settle."

"Indeed we do." Arden followed up with, glaring murderously at the teen, but he only yawned.

"Could we get this thing going soon? I've been looking forward to this for several days."

"If you insist," said Arashi. "but first. Doctor?"

"My pleasure, master. Allow me to introduce the Neo Venomous Five!"

With a snap of his fingers, a rustle among the trees and bushes was heard, and the Venomous Five emerged from their hiding-places. Hissing and snarling, they set their eyes on their six foes ahead of them, but held their positions right behind their masters.

Monalisa and the turtles were shocked, their eyes wide and mouths open as they saw the new forms of their mutant adversaries and how feral they seemed. Even Ben was surprised, though not in the way he had hoped.

"They look sort of familiar now, and not in a good way." he said, studying them.

"How…? What have you done to them?!" said Donatello.

"Oh, I haven't done anything, but our new 'colleague' has."

"Greetings, mutants. I am doctor Aloysius Animo." Animo said as he too stepped out from his hiding place, supplied by the ninja. "Long time, no see, Tennyson."

"Animo? You're the bad guy I'm here looking for?" Ben said, then he came to a startling realisation, quickly turning to his friends. "Run!"

"Too late, Tennyson!" Animo yelled out in triumph, shooting a wide red beam at the five mutants before they could do anything. "They are already mine!"

It didn't take many seconds before the five ninja began changing from the Trans-modulator's power, each in a different way.

Monalisa's arms turned into large, muscular dragon-like wings, with clawed hands on the top joint and her legs also grew more muscular, with her feet becoming large and clawed. Dozens of spikes grew from her tail and her mouth was filled with sharp fangs as her face became more beastly. All her clothing on her arms and lower legs were completely destroyed, and her hotpants got large tears along her thighs.

All of the turtles became larger, their belts, pads and masks breaking, and got sharp claws and teeth, but all had unique mutations aside from that.

Leonardo grew a pair of saber teeth, his shell became spiky with sawtooth-like edges. His tail grew to almost twelve feet in length, thick and strong with a large stinger at the end.

Raphael became larger and more muscular than the rest, with a pair of long bone claws sprouting from each wrist, and four horns grew from his head, almost resembling a crown.

Michelangelo was twisted almost beyond recognition, becoming fat and bloated, to the extent that his shell and plastron hardly covered half of him. His legs became even larger and more muscular than the others, and his skin became covered in a layer of mucus that it produced. Opening his now broad mouth, two long tongues were revealed.

Donatello was forced onto all four as his arms and hands changed into legs and feet, his old ones matching the new ones for a quadruped creature. His shell became completely covered in foot long, barbed spikes, and his skull grew through his skin, forming a thick bone helmet with a single broad horn.

Looking at his former friends, Ben was now completely alone among potentially hundreds of foes, ten of which were now powerful mutants.

"Well, this… is bad."

 **The mutants were right to expect a trap, but they weren't prepared for Animo's powers, even without the device he and Arden were building. Things have clearly gone from bad to worse now, and Ben will have one heck of a fight coming up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**First, sorry for taking so long with this chapter, it's been a real pain to get together, especially with the block pestering me. And to make things worse on this point, the last month have been so busy with so many things, both good and bad.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Friend or Foe?**

Ben looked around, having five super mutants on one side, and another five on the other side, not to mention Arashi, Arden and who knows how many Foot ninja. He had been in better situations than that, to put it mildly.

"Finally! The freaks are under my command! Oh, how I've longed for this!" Arashi half cheered, with the widest grin he had ever had. "Attack! Seize the Omnitrix!"

Instantly, the ten super mutants leaped at Ben, who quickly tried to activate the Omnitrix. The instant before the pack of mutants piled up on top of the teen, there was a green light as he changed. But no alien appeared in his place, at least, none that the others saw at the moment.

While the mutants picked themselves up from the ground and started searching for the teen, a tiny creature glowing green flew away from them. Being just an inch tall, the tiny mechanical humanoid known as Nanomech flew quickly on his green robotic insect-like wings. With the Omnitrix in the middle of his face, his two pairs of small eyes on each sides tried to get a good view of the battlefield.

But his green glow was spotted by the mutated Michelangelo, who launched both of his long, sticky tongues at Nanomech, one of them hitting it's mark and pulling the tiny alien back towards the gaping maw.

"Come on… anyone!" he yelled in a high pitch, squeaky voice as he hit the Omnitrix in his face, hoping for the best and triggering another transformation.

Heatblast was a tall and lean humanoid, composed mostly of volcanic rock and flames, his skull-like head engulfed in the flames and he wore the Omnitrix on his chest. His burning hot body easily burned the adhesive of Michelangelo's tongue, as well as the tongue, allowing Heatblast to free himself.

But as soon as he landed on his feet, he had to defend himself against the rest of the mutants. He shot streams of fire from his hands at the feet of the mutants, forcing them back a bit, though Komodo jumped over the flames and unleashed his own in the air.

But fire was of no threat to Heatblast, he simply absorbed them into his own body without difficulties. But as Komodo came down, he delivered a punch to Heatblast's face, knocking him flat on his back, and was about to slam down all his fists on the alien, when Heatblast shot flames from both his hands and feet, rocketing across the ground and avoiding the attack.

Quickly getting back on his feet, he threw a pair of fiery discs at the mutant, which exploded upon contact, though they caused more confusion than actual damage, and temporarily obscured their vision. That was however more than time enough for Heatblast to hit the Omnitrix again, hoping for something more suited for the battle.

The new alien, Arctiguana, was a four legged creature vaguely resembling an iguana. Wearing a black suit that covered all of his body aside from his head and toes, with a white shell covering his stomach with the Omnitrix on. He had black stripes around his eyes, going down his cheeks, and four pointy dorsal fins of the same dark ice blue colour as the rest of his skin.

Inhaling deeply, he unleashed a breath so cold that it was visible as an ice blue mist focused into a beam. Hitting Komodo and Leonardo, they were both encased in ice, and Arctiguana then turned the beam at the rest of the mutants, hoping to restrain them.

But they quickly scattered to avoid the freezing attack, which instead covered the ground with a wide area of ice. Cobra countered by shooting sprays of powerful venom, together with Gila, who launched several of the spikes on his wrists.

Seeing the attacks, Arctiguana stopped his been and quickly inhaled for another one, capturing the projectiles and venom inside a large wall of ice. But in doing so, he failed to notice the now flying Monalisa, who swooped down and grabbed him by his shoulders with her clawed feet, flying high up in the air with the alien.

"Whoa! This is not how you pick up guys! Besides, you already got a boyfriend!" Arctiguana complained. Monalisa's response to this was to try and bite him, but to no avail, thanks to his squirming.

"Do I look like a snack to you?! Speaking of snack, here's Eatle!" he said, pressing the Omnitrix to change again.

Eatle was a large humanoid beetle with rather short legs and a large body and head. He was covered in a spiky exoskeleton, though his back shell was smooth, his lower jaw was large and fanged and a large horn grew from the top of his head, ending in a fork with a green spot between the two prongs. His exoskeleton was mostly dark green with patches of grey on the inside of his arms, the upper legs, his horn and jaw, while his stomach was bright green with the Omnitrix on the chest.

He was also too large and heavy for Monalisa to be able to hold on to him and thus dropped him.

* * *

On a bench, quite far away from the area where the fighting, a young couple was on a romantic date, the young man presenting the young woman with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate. As cliché as that was, it was a kind gesture from his heart, and it was greatly appreciated by the woman he desire.

Sadly though, their date was interrupted when large, alien beetle fell from the sky and crashed next to them.

"Man, I was higher up than I thought." Eatle said as he brushed himself off. Then he spotted the shocked couple next to him. "Eh… sorry for dropping in like that."

A roar caught their attention, and turning around, Eatle saw the mutated form of Raphael running towards them.

"Excuse me." he said as he snatched the flowers and chocolate from the couple, gulping them down in no time at all. "Mmm, expensive chocolates."

As Raphael lunged at the alien, he had swallowed his snack, and thus had charged his laser blast that shot out from the green spot on his horn, hitting Raphael straight in the chest and pushing him backwards even faster and further than he had leaped. With the immediate threat out of the way, Eatle turned to the woman.

"Sorry for the mess, but you should know that this guy must have spent quite some cash on those gifts I ate. Might be worth considering. Well, gotta go, oh, and don't go the way I'm going."

As the giant beetle hurried away, the couple was left in complete shock, not even knowing how to react to what had just happened. Even for New York, that was very strange.

* * *

On his way back to the fight, Eatle pressed the Omnitrix, changing into Feedback, a tall and muscular alien, his skin completely black with green on his chest and stomach, with the Omnitrix on his chest. He had a single large eye, golden battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips, a long tail and two long antennae hanging from his head, each featuring a golden electric plug at the end, as did all the four fingers on each of his two hands.

With electricity crackling between his fingertips, he unleashed it into the ground behind him, launching him high into the air. He hoped that he could keep the battle contained in one area if he drew the attention, though he still needed a plan to deal with his friends without hurting them.

Landing roughly where he was before being picked up by Monalisa, he saw that both Leonardo and Komodo had broken out of the ice, possibly without help, and rejoined the hunt. And much as he had hoped, most of the mutants were hot on his tail, Donatello being the first one to appear, charging right at him.

But Feedback easily jumped over him, zapping the mutant in the back with a blast with one hand while the other shot a bolt against Monalisa, who tried to swoop in and bite him. Both mutants collapsed on the ground, but were more stunned than harmed, and Feedback had more to worry about as both Nile and Mamba jumped him.

While Feedback managed to avoid Nile's massive maw, Mamba managed to wrap herself along him while he was distracted, leaving him vulnerable to Nile's follow up attack. Or so they thought, for Feedback unleashed pretty much all of his stored electricity to knock them out with a single discharge. Though it wouldn't keep them down for very long, as Feedback had more reacted to the event than actively acted, thus much of the power had gone out into the surroundings instead, and with Cobra, Michelangelo and Gila bearing down on him, something had to be done.

A quick press of the Omnitrix, and he changed again, this time into a very muscular humanoid bird without wings, instead having a large scythe-like black spur on each elbow, as well as sharp claws and talons on his bird-like hands and feet. He was covered in brown feathers, with the exception of his stomach and chest, which had white-brown feathers instead, and his hand and feet, which had yellow skin. His beak was short and yellow, he had a white-brown mohawk and wore a green mask, black underwear, a green and white belt and a green strap vest with the Omnitrix on the vest.

With an almost eagle-like cry, Kickin Hawk met his foes in combat, using the spurs to parry the spikes that Gila shot from his wrists. He then jumped to avoid the venom sprays of Cobra and Michelangelo's tongues, landing next to the bloated form of Michelangelo and delivered several strong kicks to the chest, the last of which knocked the mutant back several feet.

Doing a backflip, he avoided Cobra and Gila's second attacks, delivering two quick roundhouse kicks, one at each of the mutants, flooring them instantly. But Michelangelo had recovered and latched his two tongues around Kickin Hawk's waist and arms as he landed after his kicks. With a mighty leap, the mutated turtle jumped several stories high, pulling the alien along with him. As they both began to descend, Michelangelo began spinning around, using his tongues as a sling, and threw Kickin Hawk hard at the ground.

Quickly hitting the Omnitrix, Kickin Hawk transformed into Wildvine, a green, plant based alien with four long vine legs and two long arms with claw-like fingers, a single eye on his head and venus flytrap-shaped flaps between his head and shoulders. Several seed pods grew on his back and he had small thorns on his lower arms, and he wore a green and white belt with the Omnitrix on it.

With his stretchable arms, fingers and roots, he easily caught enough air to slow down before he grabbed onto the branch of a tree, some twenty feet away from him, and pulled himself into the tree top. Having seen where he landed, the mutants that were still standing immediately charged at the tree, with Komodo reaching it first and breathing fire up the branches. That forced Wildvine out of the tree, but he hadn't planned on staying there either way, easily jumping out of it.

As he landed, large thorns grew on his hands and forearms, which he swung around like a pair of meteor hammers, forcing the mutants to back off, though Komodo didn't get very far, as the thorns regressed and the arms wrapped themselves around him several times over. With the reptile in a tight grip, Wildvine dived into the ground, effortlessly burrowing through the earth at an amazing speed, and poor Komodo was pulled along, facing much more resistance from the soil than the alien.

When Wildvine surfaced again quite some distance away, Komodo was left underground, as he would be much less of a problem there, at least for as long as it would take him to dig himself out. But before the alien could worry about how long that might be, Leonardo and Raphael came charging at him, having followed the sounds he made while pulling Komodo through the earth.

They both tackled the alien to the ground, but he quickly countered by wrapping his roots around them and throwing them off, though that didn't stop them for long. It did however give Wildvine enough time to grab a few of the seed pods on his back and throw them at their feet. The pods instantly exploded, knocking the mutants onto their backs, and allowed Wildvine to wrap his hands around them and toss them away.

But as he did, he saw that all of the others were on their way towards him, and Komodo had just gotten a few arms through the ground, so he wasn't far away either. To top it all off, there were still a few hundred Foot ninja watching the fight from afar, and Wildvine was certain that they would join the mutants if it seemed that they were loosing.

'Guess I need one of my heavy hitters to end this quickly.' he thought. 'I just hope I don't hurt my friends too badly. Come on, Atomix!'

Hitting the Omnitrix hard, Wildvine changed again, though not into what he had hoped for.

He was an athletic humanoid with dark grey skin, pointed ears and blank, white eyes. His hands had three fingers and his feet had two toes, as well as two small holes on his ankles. He wore a dark green ninja suit with black wrappings around his wrists and shins, a black belt with the Omnitrix and a black hood hanging behind his head.

"Ah, come on! When I really want Atomix, I get something else instead! This isn't the time for a new alien! And what the heck is this guy, anyway?!"

But he didn't have the time to figure that out, for the mutants were almost on top of him, Monalisa especially, who came swooping down at him, only to miss as her target just vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared twenty feet away.

"Did I do that?" he said, looking at his new form again. "Hmm, maybe this guy ain't that bad after all. Let's see what else he can do. Don't fail me now, instincts!"

Over the years that he had wielded the Omnitrix, Ben had developed the ability to learn how the various aliens worked at an impressive speed. Sure, there were always some times where he was at a loss, especially with a new alien, and there were many times where he learnt something new about one he had had for a while, but he could always figure out the basics in record time. And this alien was no exception.

Doing what felt natural to his alien body, he could feel how some form of psionic energy moved from his mind and into his hands, taking the shape of several green energy shuriken.

"This is way cool!" he said after having taken a quick look at the weapons in his hands, then he threw them at the oncoming mutants, forcing them to dodge the green projectiles. And they had to keep dodging, for Ben just kept throwing more and more psionic shuriken in quick succession.

But as the mutants eventually started getting too close for range attacks, he created a pair of new weapons, a pair of green katana.

"Sweet! I take back everything bad I could ever say about this guy! He's an ALIEN NINJA! How awesome is that!? I am the space ninja, Jade Shade!"

With the katana in hands, he easily deflected all of the attacks from the first mutants to engage him, and combining that with his incredible reflexes and agility, they could barely lay a finger on him for several minutes. And whenever they all managed to surround him, he just teleported away and began throwing more shuriken at them.

And he didn't stop there, switching his katana for a staff after having teleported away yet another time, he dashed towards the mutants, only to vanish into thin air in front of them. But he hadn't really disappeared, Jade Shade had turned invisible, and with that advantage, he began pelting his foes with the blows, swipes and stabs from his staff, causing many of them to fall to their knees.

After putting a bit of distance between himself and the mutants, he turned visible as he examined just how much damage he had done. None of the mutants were very hurt, just a bit battered, since he didn't really want to risk going too hard on them, but he needed to do something.

His thoughts were however interrupted by Raphael, who came charging at him with his claws raised for a strike. But Jade Shade easily jumped out of the way, and as he focused his attention on the mutant, his vision changed, and he could see several dots all over Raphael's body light up.

Instinctively, he struck a few of those points with his fingers, and Raphael's legs failed him, going completely limp from the strikes on the pressure points. But even with him down for the moment, there were still nine other mutants coming at him. Instinctively putting his hands together in front of him, his psionic energy was focused in a different way, as three copies of himself materialised next to him, only to engage the mutants with the same skills as Jade Shade, and they managed to keep them at bay.

But as he tried to figure out his next move while his clones fought for him, Jade Shade heard a voice from the Omnitrix.

"Attention. Incoming critical system update from Primus. Initiating recharge mode. Please cease usage of device."

"Seriously?! Now of all times?!"

"Device will power down in one minute. Please cease usage of device."

"Oh man! I'm gonna get you back for this, Azmuth!"

With Jade Shade and his clones being distracted by the Omnitrix, Leonardo and Mamba managed to strike one clone down, which vanished in a puff of green smoke. They were great as fighters and distractions, but also very fragile, and it wasn't impossible that that applied to Jade Shade as well. He needed to hide for a while.

Powerful streams of black smoke shot out from the holes on his ankles, hitting the ground and covering a large area, and while the smoker obscured everyone's vision, Jade Shade turned invisible again, and even used his teleportation to make it even harder for his foes to find him.

Returning to human form underneath a bush quite some distance away, he looked in annoyance at the Omnitrix.

'I promise you, Azmuth, I'll dip your crickets in chilli one day, or whatever it is that you eat.' Ben thought to himself. But as the Omnitrix was working on… whatever it was that was so important, and hopefully recharging as well, he figured that he might as well use the time to figure out what to do next.

Thinking back on all the times he had fought Animo, he tried to figure out how to deal with his current problem. Two times that really stood out to him were when he had to face the pteranodon men and the yeti, which unlike the other creatures were sentient beings and not simple beasts. The pteranodons followed Animo, not because he was their creator, but because he promised them a world to rule, and he could only control the yeti by placing a special mind control headband on its head.

And since the mutants were sentient as well, even if some of them were rather stupid, Animo should need something to help him control them, as his power to control animals was limited to non-sentient ones.

"Of course! The antennae!" Ben exclaimed. Then the bush he was hiding under was ripped from the ground, roots and all, by Leonardo. "Uh oh!"

 **Ben finally has a real plan of attack, but with the Omnitrix seemingly not back online yet, he's in a heap of trouble right now.**

 **Jade Shade is another of my own designs, which I had the hardest time to get a decent name for. Small bit of info regarding his species, in Ben's universe, they visited Earth long ago and gave rise to the original legends of ninja, as well as inspired humans to train their own.**

 **Hence why many stories, and mangas and the like, portray ninja with strange powers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **End of an Alliance**

Ben rolled out of the way from Leonardo's attack, avoiding his clawed fists, and quickly got back on his feet running, trying to keep away until the Omnitrix was done with… whatever it was doing that was so important.

'Figures, designed as a watch, and it still has a bad sense of timing!'

Hearing something above him, Ben quickly dropped and rolled, narrowly avoiding Monalisa's clawed feet as she swooped down at him. But she wasn't the only one that was almost upon him, all of the mutants were closing in fast, and he was running out of time.

"Come on! Come on!"

As he kept running, and the mutants gained on him, he tripped on an exposed root, and fell flat on his face. That's when he heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Systems updated. Stability improved. Device functions restored."

Unfortunately, Ben didn't have the time to be relieved, for Raphael lunged at him, claws first, and he didn't have the time to even reach for the Omnitrix.

But just before the claws pierced Ben's flesh, the Omnitrix shone green and enveloped his entire body. Instead of human flesh, Raphael's claws struck something far more durable.

Kicking the back the mutant, Ben got back up, revealing his new form as a tall, muscular humanoid alien composed of pale green crystal, with two long crystals growing from his shoulder blades and a sharp head with a big jaw. He wore black pants, shoes and a sleeveless top with a broad green stripe down the middle. He had the Omnitrix on his green and white belt.

"Sometimes, I really hate the Omnitrix, but sometimes, I really love it." he said, looking at his crystal hands. Then he turned his attention back to the oncoming mutants. "You're in trouble now, I've had a lot of practice with Diamondhead!"

Doing a quick swipe with his right arm, numerous small shards shot out from it in an arc, hitting the ground in front of the mutants. As soon as they did, they grew to enormous sizes, forming giant crystal pillars that partially blocked their paths, enough to force them to slow down and go around. But that short moment was all Diamondhead needed to figure how to deal with them.

Reshaping his lower arms into a sword and a shield, he engaged the mutants, blocking and parrying most of their attacks while taking a few swipes at them, though his attacks were never meant to hit and thus easy to avoid, and his crystalline body was close to indestructible, so whatever attacks that hit didn't do anything. All he wanted was to get them close enough to be able to keep tabs on those that used to be his friends.

Pushing away Gila with his shield, Diamondhead started his plan, channelling his crystal powers into the ground around them. As Donatello came charging at the alien, several crystal pillars erupted from the ground in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks as he crashed into them. Yet the pillars easily withstood the impact, and shortly after, more arose around the mutant, coming together above him and forming a crude, but effective cage that he simply couldn't escape.

At least not in his current form, the gaps between the pillars were wide enough to allow him to squeeze out in his old form, for when the transformation would be reversed.

With one of the turtles out of the picture, Diamondhead could turn his attention to the remaining ones, and with Raphael clawing away at his shield, he could think of no one better. Shoving him backwards, several pillars shot up from the ground and trapped him, just like Donatello, and then Diamondhead did the same to both Leonardo and Michelangelo before they could react. Michelangelo also got a crystal muzzler, to prevent him from attacking with his tongues, and which would simply fall off once he returned to normal.

Once all four turtles were safely locked away, only Monalisa and the Venomous Five remained, not counting the hundred or so ninja that observed from a distance, and Diamondhead wasn't too worried about them.

Generating several more broad shards from the ground around him, the remaining mutants were forced back enough to allow Diamondhead to zero in on the airborne Monalisa. An even larger pillar rose up underneath the alien, quickly lifting him high into the air, and once he was high enough, he jumped off the crystal and caught Monalisa in his arms mid-air.

Keeping a tight grip on the mutated lizard, Diamondhead landed on the ground with a thud. As she screeched and squirmed to get free, more crystals sprouted from the ground and formed shackles around her arms that also covered her wings. Since she wasn't much larger than her normal self, a cage like those made for the turtles wouldn't hold her as well, while the shackles would allow her to easily slip out of them once her now more muscular arms had shrunk back to their old size.

But as soon as Diamondhead had secured Monalisa, and turned around to face the last remaining mutants, he got a large amount of venom sprayed in is face from the mutated Cobra. However, it simply fell off from his crystalline face.

"Seriously? You tried the same thing last time we met, and it didn't work that time either. Guess you didn't get any smarter when you got uglier."

With the rest of the Venomous Five gathering around him, Diamondhead knew what he wanted to do, he just needed a little more space for it. So as Gila and Nile came charging at him, he reshaped his hands into hammers and knocked the two reptiles aside as he dashed past the rest of them. But once he had gotten a few dozen feet away, he stopped and turned towards the mutants chasing him.

"You guys are in big trouble now! Way Big trouble!" he shouted as he slapped the Omnitrix.

As the green light faded, the transformation was not fully completed, for his new form continued to grow to gigantic proportions, reaching a top height of over 120 feet tall. His humanoid body was white with some red parts, such as his blade-like shoulder blades, elbow blades and fin-like horn. He had a skull-like head and wore the Omnitrix on his chest.

Towering over everything in Central Park, and even many buildings in New York, the gargantuan To'kustar known as Way Big certainly lived up to his name, and was one of Ben's most powerful aliens.

The Venomous Five instinctively recoiled in fear of the titan alien, as did everyone else that could see him. Had the fight somehow managed to go unnoticed up to that point, just about everyone that could see Central Park had spotted Way Big in the middle of it by now.

" **Told you you were in Way Big trouble."** his thunderous voice boomed, causing the remaining mutants to flee.

He quickly snatched them up, picking them up as insects, then dropped them into the large lake in the middle of the park. Once the Venomous Five were disposed of, Way Big turned his eyes towards Animo and the Foot.

"I think now would be a good time to retreat..." Animo said. But when he got no response, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Arashi, Arden and every Foot ninja had already left, leaving him all alone.

"Figures..." the mad scientist sighed. But before he could move, a pair of giant fingers picked him up by the waist and brought him up to eye level with the alien.

" **Listen, Animo. I-"**

"Please! Not so loud!" Animo said, covering his ears. "You got an awfully strong voice, Tennyson."

" **Sorry."** Way Big said, now in a less loud voice. **"I want you to turn everyone back to normal and release them from your control, and then give me those antennae."**

"Have you any idea of how difficult it was to build them? Why I had to-"

" **Animo!"**

"Not so loud! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

A red pulse shot out from Animo's antennae, reaching all the mutants and reverted them to their previous forms. That allowed the turtles and Monalisa to escape their cages and shackles, while the Venomous Five were just crawling up from the water, still trying to escape. Needless to say, they weren't feeling too good.

* * *

A swirling portal of all colours opened in Central Park, and through it stepped a dark clad figure. Bearing some resemblance to Way Big, being tall and slim, but with a very skeletal like appearance and roughly the same size as a human. His head was white and very skull-like with a black and white spike-like growth on the top. He wore a black suit with red and metal details. This was Psyphon, the right-hand man of one of Ben's most powerful foes.

"So that portal really did lead to freedom. Excellent." he said with a deep, raspy voice. "Now all I have to do is find a space worthy vessel and escape this mudball of a planet, so I can return to my master's side."

As his red eyes searched his surroundings, he spotted the giant alien far to the side of him.

"A To'kustar!? And is that… the Omnitrix?! It's Tennyson!"

Lowering his head with a sigh, he slowly walked back through the portal, muttering to himself.

"Knew it was too good to be true… I'll just go back to my cell and wait for the next opportunity, it's better than risk getting stomped on by Tennyson… and I believe I heard something about deserts next Tuesday..."

As sudden as the portal had opened, it closed itself again.

* * *

Back with Way Big, Animo had just given him his antennae, which the massive alien crushed between his giant fingers.

After setting Animo down on the ground, he reverted to human form and kept a close eye on the disgruntled scientist as his mutant friends gathered around them.

"Ugh… that was not fun..." said Michelangelo, holding his head. "Glad it's over."

"No kidding." said Monalisa. "Thanks for helping us, Ben."

"Don't mention it."

"Are we sure this guy won't try it again?" Raphael asked, glaring daggers at Animo.

"Meh, if he does, I'll just kick his but again." Ben said with a shrug.

"So, what do we do with him now?" said Donatello.

"I can answer that question, my terrapin friend." said a voice behind the mutants. Turning around, they all saw an individual that Ben instantly recognized. "He will be brought back to Plumber Headquarters."

"Hey, Professor. I caught myself a runaway."

"Good work, Ben. That means that the natural order of this dimension has been restored, so we can leave whenever you are ready." Paradox said, and a portal opened next to him.

"Guess this is good bye then, gang. I just have a few things to take care of on the way, like fixing the crystals here in the park."

"And I was so close too." Animo groaned.

"Better luck next time." said Ben. "Now you're going straight back to your cell."

"My cell? My old cell? With all my little stuffed animals?"

"Yep, and we even washed your curtains, those with those kangaroo-panda things."

"That's very kind of you, boy."

The two kept talking as they vanished through the portal, leaving the mutants confused together with a smiling Professor Paradox.

"Was that for real?" said Michelangelo.

"As far as foes go, Animo is one of Ben's oldest enemies, and one of the regulars of the Plumbers' prison." said Paradox.

"So that's it then?" Leonardo asked.

"That is correct. I apologise for his sudden departure, but he has more escaped villains to retrieve elsewhere. However, I am certain that you will meet him again, the omniverse is not as large as one might think." Paradox said with a knowing smile as he walked to the portal. "Before I leave, however, I left you some gifts right beside you. Good bye."

And with that, the portal closed, leaving the mutants alone in Central Park.

"Gifts? What gifts?" Michelangelo asked, and looked down to the side, only to find a neat pile of familiar items.

Their weapons and other gear lay together with new pieces of clothing for the team. Masks, belts, pads, hot-pants, legwarmers and more. All brand new.

"Well, that's convenient, and, at the same time, rather disturbing." said Donatello.

"Our lives are far from normal, but these last few days have been even stranger than most." said Leonardo. "Let's grab our stuff and get back to the lair, before anyone else shows up. That last alien can't have gone unnoticed."

"How are we going to be able to explain all this to master Splinter?" said Monalisa. "Even I have trouble believing it."

"It will take a lot of time, and most likely something to calm the nerves, if you ask me." said Raphael.

* * *

Some time later, back in Arden's lab, he and Arashi entered it, both being very annoyed with the result of the battle. As soon as they had seen Ben transform into Way Big, and easily dealt with the Venomous Five, they had retreated together with all but a few ninja, who had been ordered to stay and observe the outcome.

The news had not been pleasing.

"That blasted kid, he was just toying with us again! And that alien he turned into, how can we ever defeat such a thing?"

"At least he seems to have returned to wherever he came from, if our ninja are to be believed, master. Together with that Animo. Good riddance I say."

"I agree with you, William. As with the other 'allies' we've had, he was more trouble than he was worth."

"Indeed, master, indeed. However..." Arden said, looking at the large machine he and Animo had been working on for several days. "This time, we got something quite valuable from the alliance."

"The trans-modulator."

"Yes, once we have replaced the faulty parts, it will be fully functional, and then we will be able to turn every animal in the city into our loyal war beasts. And with some minor modifications, I think we might even be able to do the same with all humans in New York as well."

However, as the two were thinking of the possibilities of their new weapon, it started on its own. Turning towards it when they noticed it, twin beams shot out from a lens on the side, hitting both on their foreheads, leaving them with a burning sensation, followed shortly by a pulse that actually covered the entire town, and left many with a killer headache.

Then, a familiar face appeared on screen.

"Hey, dudes!" the image of Ben said with a wide grin. "Hope that you don't mind, but I took the liberty to erase most of the memories about me and stuff for you and your goons, not to mention all your data banks, and I also jury rigged a few things with this hunk of junk about half an hour ago. See you next time!"

As Arashi and Arden tried to figure out what was happening, they found that they really had next to no memories of the last few days, then the machine started transforming.

Parts shifted places and combined into new parts, completely reconfiguring itself into what appeared to be a rocket of some sort. Then, the engines fired up, and the machine took off straight through the wall, breaking through and flying many miles up into the sky before it exploded like fireworks, disintegrating all of the machine in the process.

The green glitter that followed the explosion remained in the air, like sometimes is the case with certain fireworks, and formed a two word long sentence against the night sky. Just two words, and they were more than enough to further infuriate the leader of the Foot.

'ARASHI STINKS'

The words would remain in the sky for several more minutes, long enough for a good portion of the city to see them, Arashi and Arden included.

Thanks to Paradox' time travelling abilities, Ben had been able to go back in time just a little, and use Jury Rigg to sabotage the machine, having learned about it from Animo back in the present of his own dimension. But that wasn't the final insult from the teen hero, which Arashi and Arden soon learned.

Looking at each other, they saw what the beams that struck them had done, and that was the greatest insult they had ever suffered. A cartoon version of Ben's face, with a wide and smug grin, had been tattooed on their foreheads, and while Arden most likely could remove them without any scarring, their egos were all but shattered.

They could clearly remember that Ben had humiliated them greatly, but they couldn't recall how, or what powers he possessed. All they could clearly remember, was his smug face. And so, they did as so many others that had suffered defeat at the hands of Ben. They screamed.

"TENNYSON!"

 **And that's the end of this story, hope you've had a great time with it, I sure have.**

 **Things have been slow for me when it comes to writing, as the busiest time of the year is upon me at work, but I will continue to pump out stories regardless.**

 **Well, that's all for me. See you around!**


End file.
